Mi amante Adolescente
by charlie21Agron
Summary: Rachel Barbra Corcoran a la edad de 28 años se tomo al fin un descanso de su vida en Broadway , penso que tendria unas vaciones inolvidables al estar en las hermosas playas de Las Bahamas y todo se vueve mas interesante cuando conoce a uno jovencita peculiar. FABERRY advertencia G!P
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

La vista desde mi habitación de hotel es grandiosa, puedo ver en todo su esplendor las hermosas aguas de las Bahamas. Mis vacaciones han sido magnificas aunque mi hermana piense que estoy loca por dejar todo de un día a otro, no es mi culpa ser así de impulsiva.

Había finalizado la obra en la cual trabajaba, Evita fue un éxito absoluto estuvimos de gira por todo el país. Amo actuar y Broadway siempre fue mi sueño sentir los reflectores y escuchar los aplausos de mi público y lógico interpretar grandes papales que solo lo imagine en sueños pero todos necesitamos un descanso y a la edad de 28 años al fin yo Rachel Barbra Corcoran decidí tomarme unas vacaciones.

Y aquí estoy en las Bahamas únicamente mi hermana y mi madre saben de mi paradero ni mi agente ni si quiera mis mejores amigos saben que estoy aquí disfrutando de este clima grandioso y lo que mas quiere una persona en vacaciones es tener un amorío por que todos necesitamos del sexo y si en un sitio como este se siente mucho mejor…..

Rachel Barbra Corcoran diva de Broadway morocha de una altura peculiar pero perfecta tiene unos ojos marrones que dejan sin aliento a cualquiera que vea esos orbes chocolates, cuerpo perfecto y piernas tonificadas y una melena castaña que le da un aspecto elegante y sexy a la vez.

FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY

-¿Qué tanto ves? –una chica rubia sorprendía a la morena de ojos hermosos la abrazo por la espalda dejando besos por todo su cuello y sus manos acariciaban cada parte del cuerpo de la morena

-solo disfruto de la vista Quinn- sentía el cuerpo desnudo, esbelto y tonificado de la chica rubia

-es muy hermosa, pero yo conozco algo mucha mas hermoso –la giraba para tenerla de frente

-a si ¿y que puede ser mas hermoso? Que esta vista- la morena que solo vestía una bata blanca sintió las manos de Quinn quitando el lazo y la bata callo dejando el cuerpo de la morena en igual de condiciones que el suyo

-mmm – Quinn entrecerró los ojos y Rachel mordió su labio inferior- puede ser que una mujer morena que tienes unas piernas kilométricas que muchos y muchas ya desearían tener- la morena acaricio el abdomen de la rubia mientras escuchaba –pero que esa suerte es mía –alzaba a la morena entre sus brazos y Rachel rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura de Quinn

-me encanta señorita Fabray – besaba el cuello de la chica – mmm al parecer alguien se levanto de buen humor-se separo del rostro de la rubia y la miro con una ceja alzada al sentir la erección de Quinn tocando su abdomen-

-rach tu tienes la culpa – le dijo inocentemente mientras apretó su trasero haciendo gemir de placer a la morena

-si Quinn soy tan irresistible- tomaba del cuello a la chica enredando sus dedos en su cabello rubio - ¿quieres jugar?-le susurro cerca de sus labios mientras Quinn la llevaba al balcón de la suit

-si Quinn quiere jugar- le dijo la rubia mientras la sentó al borde del balcón dándole espacio para comenzar a besar los senos de la morena que se movía inquieta y se aferro a la espalda de Quinn mientras la rubia la sostenía de la cintura para evitar que callera

-Quinn- gimió la morena al sentir como la lengua de la rubia jugaba con su pezón derecho

-lo siento por no darle placer a ambos pero alguien debe sostenerte- le dijo mientras se topaba mas a la morena comenzando un beso apasionado , Rachel sentía la humedad de su centro y pedía atención pero Quinn quería jugar y jugar con la morena

-Quinn ya no aguanto-le decía en mitad del beso sintiendo como la lengua de la rubia pasaba por su mandíbula

-al parecer yo tengo el poder ahorita- le dijo alzando una ceja mientras con una manos tomaba su miembro erecto y lo llevo a la entrada de la morena sintiendo los jugos de Rachel

- Quinn Fabray deja de jugar ahora mismo- le dijo sonriendo mientras masajeaba los pechos de la rubia

-Oh si no que- se acerco al rostro de Rachel

-no tendrás tu premio – le dijo mientras se aferro a la baranda del balcón con fuerza al sentir como poco a poco Quinn la penetraba – así me gusta Quinn –le decía en un tono completamente sexual- recuerda debes hacerla caso a tus mayores

-solo quiero- la penetro con fuerza mientras Rachel ahogo un grito mordiendo el hombro de la rubia- hacerte gritar como nunca nadie lo ah hecho

Quinn penetraba a la morena se movía rápido dentro de ella sintiendo un placer enorme al escuchar los gemidos y gritos de Rachel. La morena se sentía una onda de placer invadir su centro las envestidas de Quinn la hacían sentir tan bien nunca en sus años y con todos sus amantes la morena sintió el placer que le estaba dando Quinn, Rachel por primera vez se sentía completamente feliz en el aspecto de su vida sexual no es que ella hay tenido malas experiencias si tubo muchas buenas pero no una como la que le estaba dando Quinn.

-Quinn- gimió la morena separando sus manos y aferrándose a la espalda de la rubia

-rach ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunto mientras la separaba del balcón para levantarla la tomo de las caderas mientras Rachel entrelazaba sus piernas en el cuerpo esbelto de la rubia- ¿te gusta así? –le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a penetrarla cada vez mas rápido sintiendo las paredes de Rachel apretando du miembros que salía y entraba a una increíble velocidad

-Quinn ya voy a terminar, sigue así no te detengas- la rubia continuo con las penetraciones cada vez mas rápido sintiendo las uñas de Rachel que se enterraban en su espalda- Quinn-exclamo la morena mientras llenaba con sus jugos el miembro de Quinn

-así me gusta preciosa – disminuía las envestidas la rubia mientras se ponía de rodillas aun con Rachel entre los brazos repartiendo besos por todo su rostro la acostó en el suelo con ella encima y coloco las piernas de la morena encima de sus hombros mientras comenzaba de nuevo con las envestidas fuertes que tan loca volvían Rachel

-Quinn ¿me quieres dar otro increíble orgasmo?-le dijo sensualmente mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras reciba el miembro de la rubia cada vez mas fuerte

-sabes que me encanta darte todos los que quieras –le decía mientras con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de la morena-

-así me gusta mi Quinn –le lanzo un beso mientras sentía como la velocidad aumentaba cada vez más sintiendo miles de sensaciones que la hacían gemir de placer. Cuando al fin sintió los espasmos de su segundo espasmo –Quinn. Quinn

-vamos rach córrete para mi de nuevo quiero sentirte-le dijo mientras la morena soltó un grito de placer consecuencia de su segundo orgasmo pero esta vez Quinn aumento la velocidad sintiendo como casi ella se venia –rach oh por dios te sientas tan bien

-Quinn me darás otro así me gusta-mordió su labio inferior al sentir las envestidas

-rach-la rubia termino llenando el centro de la morena sintiendo como Rachel también terminaba por tercera vez pero esta vez fue diferente ya que las dos acabaron al mismo tiempo y se sintieron tan bien

-Quinn- le decía dulcemente mientras recibía besos de la chica- me gusta mucho tenerte encima de mi pero el piso ya me esta incomodando

-lo siento preciosa- salió de la morena con delicadeza mientras Rachel hacia un puchero

-Quinn me gusta tenerte ahí-le dijo mientras la rubia la cargaba como una novia y caminaba hasta adentro de la habitación

-y créeme que a mi me encanta estar ahí- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras caí con ella en la enorme cama

-Quinn duerme conmigo hoy-le pidió haciendo un puchero

-lo siento rach pero debo ir con mis hermanos o se preocuparan por mi-le dijo la rubia con tono de disculpa

-pero Quinn –se acostaba boca abajo dándole una buena vista de su perfecto trasero que empezó a animar de nuevo a la rubia

-y mi mami siempre habla a las 12.00am para saber que estamos bien

-esta bien Quinn como quieras será mejor que te vayas o tu ¨mami¨ se preocupara –le contesto con un tono de enojo Rachel

-rach lo siento-le dio un beso en la cabeza mientras buscaba su ropa para cambiarse e irse a su habitación de hotel

-Quinn por dios ya tienes 18 años creo que esta claro que es hora que tomes tus decisiones sin que tu mami se entrometa-le contesto mientras se giraba y miraba como la rubia se cambiaba

-Rachel no te pongas así-contestado frustrada mientras se colocaba su camisa

-pero Quinn solo puedo verte unas cuantas horas yo quiero un día TODO un día contigo-se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo posesivamente

-rach vine aquí con mis hermanos y mi mami –la morena rodo los ojos – nos ah enseñado lo importante que es la familia

-como quieras Quinn supongo que te veré mañana –se acostó de nuevo en la cama

-¿rach?

-¿Qué?-contesto enojada

-prometo pasar todo un día contigo –la morena dio un salto y se arrojo sobre Quinn

-en serio –la miro tiernamente- mas te vale Fabray –le dijo divertida

-debo irme mis hermanos me esperan para ir a cenar juntos

-me los saludas –le dijo inocentemente mientras le daba un beso que empezó lento pero la morena estaba volviendo cada vez mas y mas apasionada

-rach espera-se separo viendo la mirada que le lanzo la morena

-si te quedaras conmigo podríamos divertirnos mucho-la rubia trago en seco y se levanto rápido de la cama

-adiós rach te veo mañana-se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-adiós Quinn- le dijo mientras miraba como la rubia le lanzaba una mirada rápida y se detenía en sus senos –Quinn

-si, si ya me voy adiós rach-salió de la habitación mientras Rachel reía divertida

-Que me hiciste Quinn Fabray –se acostó en su cama suspirando pensando en esa rubia de ojos avellana que le robo el aliento ese mañana en la entrada del hotel. Y a Rachel no le importo que apenas tenga 18 años y tampoco le sorprendió la condición de Quinn sino que le encantó aun más y solo pensó en que esa rubia tenía qué ser suya.

Todas las personas algunas vez soñaron con estar con alguien mas joven que ellas es como una de esas fantasías sexuales que todo tenemos ósea es algo normal mientras no se caiga en los extremos y para Rachel Barbra Corcoran 10 años no son nada pero el problema es que no eran solo 10 ya que Quinn mintió acerca de su edad y la joven Lucy Quinn Fabray no tenia 18 sino que 16 años casi 17.

Lucy Quinn Fabray es una chica rubia de una belleza increíble y un cuerpo muy bien definido con una sonrisa matadora esta en las playas de las Bahamas pasando las vacaciones antes de empezar la universidad acompañada de sus dos hermanos en un viaje que les regalo su madre ya que los tres chicos se graduaron antes y con honores de la preparatoria.

-Quinn ya esta lista- un joven asiático tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la rubia

-Mike ya voy-se escuchó un grito que venía del otro lado

-date prisa quinnie oh nos vamos sin ti –otra voz se escucho mientras la rubia abría la puerta

-seb ya te dije que no me digas quinnie-lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras los dos chicos entraban en la habitación

-y yo ya te dije que no me digas seb –rodaba los ojos

-tranquilos quinnie y seb-les dijo el muchacho asiático

-Mike-exclamaron los dos mientras el chico reía

-y bien Quinn ¿ya esta lista?- pregunto el chico mas alto

-Sebastián solo me pondré mis zapatos y salimos –le contesto la rubia mientras buscaba uno de sus zapatos

-aquí esta Quinn-le dijo el chico asiático levantando su converse rojo

-gracias Mike arrójalo-

-ahí va Quinn-la rubia atrapo el zapato y comenzó a colocárselo mientras Sebastián la miro fijamente

-quinnie-le dijo el chico mas alto mientras sonreí

-¿Qué pasa Sebastián? –le pregunto mientras se levantaba y caminaba junto con Mike hacia al puerta

-te las estas pasando bien verdad- le sonrió aun más mostrando sus dientes blanco

-seb déjala en paz-la defendió su otro hermano

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le pregunto mientras fruncía el ceño

-por eso-le señalo un chupete que tenia en su cuello-vaya esa mujer es una vampiro

-Sebastián- la rubia se tapo el cuello mientras sus dos hermanos reían- Rachel no es un vampiro

- mas bien es una sanguijuela- dijo Sebastián mientras Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada y Mike estallo en risas

-Sebastián al menos Quinn si esta aprovechando los condones que nos regalo nuestra madre –los tres hicieron una mueca mientras recordaban como en el aeropuerto su madre les entrego una caja de condones a cada uno en presencia de todos que al ver eso los miraron raro y más a Quinn al ver que también recibía una caja

-oh no Mike no quiero recordar ese momento-se tapo los ojos mientras la rubia se reía de el

-pero-Quinn dijo mientras hacia una cara confusa

-¿Qué pasa hermanita?-le pregunto Mike

-solo la primera vez con Rachel use condón después ya no

-¡que! –sus dos hermanos contestaron sorprendidos

-Quinn ¿en Qué mierda éstas pensando?-le contesto enojado Sebastián mientras Mike asentía

-esperen chicos ella me dijo que tomaba la píldora –se encogió de hombros

-Quinn puede ser que la primera vez hayamos estado de acuerdo con que te liaras con ella pero no lo se es mayor que tú no sabemos que clase de persona es –le dijo Mike

-además ella no me agrada es muy enana-

-Sebastián-le reprocho Quinn

-como sea yo tengo hambre así que dejamos de hablar de la enana de Quinn y larguémonos a comer-dijo Sebastián mientras salía de la habitación seguido de sus hermanos

-Quinn solo cuídate si-le dijo Mike mientras la abrazaba por los hombros y la rubia asintió al sentir el apoyo de sus hermanos en esta locura

-si por que no quiero ser tío tan pronto-bromeo Sebastián mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos

FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY

-enana-

-a mi también me da gusto oírte Satán-le contesto la morena a través de su celular

-oh vamos rach creí que esas vacaciones te ayudarían a nos ser tan perra con tu única y sexy hermana

-san ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto mientras tomaba un baño relajante de burbujas

-me ofende que creas que quiero algo-la morena rodo los ojos- sabes rach yo solo me preocupo por ti

-ésta bien san te creo –

-dime y que tal estas ya encontraste a alguien que te de un buen polvo-Rachel mordió su labio inferior al pensar en Quinn

-esa información no te importa

-vaya por la forma en que contestaste puedo decir que estas mas sola que porcelana

-solo te diré que estoy disfrutando de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida

-oh Rachel por dios no sueltes esa información que me da asco-la morena soltó una carcajada

-pero yo si me tenia que aguatar cuando vivíamos juntas y tu llevabas a esas tipas al departamento el pobre de kurt se traumo tanto que quemo el sillón donde te encontró en medio de las piernas de esa tal Kiley

-como sea Rachel –la morena negó con la cabeza –oye sabes quien volvió a la jodida New York

-no quien san – y ahí estaba el verdadero motivo de su llamada pensó la morena

-Brittany-

-esa Brittany que te boto en preparatoria

-no me boto solo se fue con el maldito boca de trucha-la morena rodo los ojos al oír las excusas de su hermana mayor, Santana no fue lo suficiente valiente para admitir que tenia una relación con ella así que le dio a elegir y san no quiso hacer publica su relación así que ahí fue donde aprovecho Sam ¨boca de trucha¨ Evans para atrapar a la rubia

-si san ésta bien lo que tu digas-le contesto la morena

-oye no me hables con sarcasmos, pero olvidemos eso lo importante es que vivirá aquí traslado su estudio de baile a new York y ¿Qué crees?

-¿Qué? –ya estaba cansada de ori a san no la malinterpreten ella ama a su hermana siempre han sido ellas dos y su madre contra el mundo pero cuando se pone a contar chismes es peor que su mejor amigo kurt hablando de ropa

-estoy saliendo con ella –se escucho la risa de su hermana

-en serio san ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto mientras se removía incomodo en la bañera

-oye cuando el amor llega uno hace cualquier cosa para retenerlo y yo cometí un erro en el pasado y ahora que la tengo de nuevo la hare mía para siempre

-eso sonó tan cursi san-rodo los ojos

-solo te informo yo estoy muy grande para tomar mis decisiones no soy ninguna niña estúpida –Rachel mordió su labio inferior al oír eso- y Brittany es mi destino –suspiro san

-solo espero que estés haciendo lo correcto san y si ella te hace feliz pues bienvenida sea –suspiro pensando en Quinn y en el día que la conoció

Flashback

Tres hermanos llegaban al hotel The Cove Atlantis miraban el hotel que los hospedaría por un mes

-esto ésta genial-dijo Quinn al mirar a unas bailarinas que recibían a los visitantes

-si esta muy bien-le contesto Mike

-chicos dejen de ser tan pervertidos y vayamos a nuestras habitaciones así salimos a recorrer –Sebastián los golpeo a ambos

-seb no arruinas nuestra diversión-le contesto Quinn mientras hacia un puchero

-Quinnie yo solo soy responsable-Mike rodo los ojos mientras Quinn se escapo fuera del hotel y Mike tomaba su maleta

-seb no crees que debemos llamar a un botones-le sugirió Mike

-gran idea hermano –Sebastián lo miro y frunció el ceño- ¿Dónde ésta Quinn?

-no lo se –Mike se encogió de hombros- la iré a buscar

-Mike espera-le dijo Sebastián pero era demasiado tarde Mike ya se había ido-genial lo volvieron a hacer-hizo un puchero mientras el botones tomaba las maletas de todos

FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY FABERRY

-al fin un poco de paz y pensar que solo eh pasado un mes aquí –dijo una morena mientras tomaba el sol en la piscina del hotel

-Mike atrápame- se escucho un grito

-Quinn espera no corras en la orilla- la rubia corría divertida alrededor de la piscina mientras Mike la seguía, Quinn no se fijo y pateo un charco que mojo a cierta morena

-niños estúpidos –se levanto empapada mientras miraba su bañador blanco totalmente mojado

-lo siento mucho señorita-contesto rápido la rubia al ver a la pequeña mujer mojada

-que lo sientes –levanto la mirada furioso y pudo ver el rostro de la joven y sonrió al ver como Quinn miraba fijamente sus pechos y al ser el bañador blanco daban una vista perfecta a sus pezones pero frunció el ceño al notar algo raro en la entrepierna de la rubia

-Quinn ¿Qué pasa?-Sebastián y Mike llegaron a intervenir su hermano Mike fue a buscar a Sebastián al ver el lio que estaba su hermanita

-nada bueno si-la rubia miro rápidamente a la mujer que le sonrió y no pudo evitar ruborizarse

-Quinn mojo a la señora-Rachel frunció el ceño

-señorita- dijo rápidamente

-si mojo a la señorita y bueno creo que debe disculpares –dijo Mike confundido

-lo sentimos señorita mis hermanos solo estaban jugando-se excuso rápido Sebastián

-hermanos-pregunto confundida Rachel al ver a los tres chicos y notar claramente que no se parecían y mas ese chico asiático

-si somos hermanos –contesto rápidamente Quinn y Rachel la miro y pudo notar de nuevo como miraba a sus pechos –

-soy Sebastián Fabray y el es Mike y mi hermanita Quinn –señalo a la rubia que ahora miraba a las piernas de Rachel .Sebastián y Mike notaron eso y sacaron de su trance a su hermana

-Quinn discúlpate-dijo Mike dándole un pequeño golpe

-oh si lo siento señorita –hizo una cara confusa

-Rachel Corcoran –dijo sonrientemente dándole la mano a Quinn

-Rachel-susurro Quinn sintiendo la mano de la morena junto a la suya

Fin Flashback

-¿rach estas ahí?-la morena salió de su trance y recordó que aun seguía hablando con san

-si san lo siento me perdí

-vaya deben de estar cogiéndote muy bien para que te tengan en las nubes

-ya te dije san mi vida sexual no es de tu incumbencia

-Y como es ¿es mujer o hombre? No me digas que no esta liándote con nadie y llevaste un buen juguetito

-SANTANA

-jajajajaaj solo bromeaba

-para tu información nunca eh necesitado uno de esos juguetes por que me sobran los amantes que quieran complacerme

-si como no

-jodete

-ya lo hare solo necesito pensar en britt-britt-la morena hizo una mueca de asco

-san puedo preguntarte algo –su hermana al otro lado se puso seria al escuchar el tono de Rachel

-obvio que si rach ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué piensas de las relaciones con alguien menor que tu?

-¿Qué tan menor?-san escucho un suspiro y espero pacientemente la respuesta de Rachel

-10 años….

Continuara….. si es que les gusta lol

**-hola bueno aquí estoy con una idea a ver si les gusta **** déjeme sus comentario para saber que opinan **

**-mi otro fic lo actualizare el viernes dándoles dos capítulos y resolviendo sus dudas **

**-saludos y cuídense **

**- GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1

-no puede ser- suspiro la morena al escuchar el ruido de su celular

-rach ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Quinn con voz soñolienta mientras abrazaba a la morena

-nada Quinn sigue durmiendo si –le dio un beso tierno en los labios –debo contestar –le mostro el celular y la rubia asintió y la libero de su abrazo

-pero no te tardes rach-la morena le lanzo un beso y tomo una bata mientras contestaba la llamada

-¿pero que mierdas haces que no me contestas?-

-Santana estaba durmiendo –le contesto enojada

-ah si la diferencia de horario lo olvide-rach rodo los ojos

-¿y? ¿Para que me llamas?-le contesto fastidiada Rachel

-y volvemos a lo mismo –Rachel rodo los ojos – ¿Por qué siempre piensas que soy interesada?

-san no tengo tiempo para esto ah si que ve al grano

-vaya el sexo con una mocosa te tiene cansada, preséntamela hermanita a si veo que tan buen es

-ni siquiera lo pienses Satán y no le digas mocosa-le contesto enojada rach

-yo creo que es una mocosa ¿Por qué será? Ah si tiene 18 años

-te voy a colgar si no me dices ¿Qué carajos quieres?

-tranquila enana solo te llamaba para decirte que Marley se mudara a New York

-¿Y?-le contesto Rachel

-como que ¿y? Rachel ella es nuestra hermana

-media hermana Santana –san rodo los ojos

-ella no tiene la culpa que Hiram haya abandonada a nuestra madre

-san si me hablaste solo para eso pues adiós –miro a través de las puertas corredizas de cristal como Quinn se sentaba y le regalaba una sonrisa que ella respondió con una igual

-espera rach solo quiero decirte que ella vivirá en el viejo departamento

-espera –frunció el ceño- nuestro departamento Santana

-rach no hagas dramas entro a Nyada y necesita un lugar donde quedarse así que –Rachel la interrumpió

-le ofreciste nuestro lugar muy bien Santana así se hace-le contesto Rachel con total sarcasmo

-hey a mi no me hablas con ese tono solo quiero ayudarla es nuestra hermana y solo te llamaba para que no te llevaras una sorpresa cuando regreses

-y ¿Por qué Hiram no le compra un maldito departamento? –contesto enojada y vio que Quinn la miro preocupada y ella le hizo una señal que todo esta bien

-no lo se Rachel pero nuestra madre le ofreció el departamento además sabes que ella lo compro –suspiro san

-¡que! –Dio un grito -¿Por qué mamá ayudo a la hija de su ex?

-eso pregúntaselo tu a ella cuando vuelvas –Rachel suspiro al otro lado de la línea- ¿y cuando vuelves?

-dentro de tres días –contesto triste pensando en que ya no vería a Quinn de nuevo

Flashback

-Rachel Corcoran –dijo sonrientemente dándole la mano a Quinn

-Rachel-susurro Quinn sintiendo la mano de la morena junto a la suya

-bueno –hablo Sebastián sacando de su trance a ambas- lo sentimos por todo Rachel

-ya nos tenemos que ir-contesto Mike dándole una sonrisa a Rachel

-fue un placer Rachel-se despidió Sebastián

-adiós Sebastián-le dio una sonrisa al chico- miro al otro repitiendo el gesto-Mike –el chico asiático le dedico otra sonrisa y comenzaron a caminar junto a su hermano

-Quinn no te vayas a tardar-le grito Mike y Sebastián la miro alzando una ceja. Quinn se sonrojo por lo dicho por sus hermanos

-bueno –carraspeo la rubia obteniendo la atención de Rachel- fue un placer conocerla y de nuevo lo siento por mojarla-dijo tímidamente mirando el cuerpo de Rachel

-solo fue un accidente Quinn – dijo su nombre tan despacio y de una manera muy sensual que hizo enrojecer mas a la rubia

-ah …. Debo irme-señalo a sus hermanos que la esperaban- adiós Rachel

-adiós Quinn –le dio una sonrisa mientras se secaba con una toalla y miraba como al rubia se iba en dirección a sus hermanos

-tonta Quinn eres una tonta-decía mientras caminaba – ah debo irme, en serio por que soy tan tonta-se golpeo la frente

-¿y bien?-le pregunto Mike

-¿y bien que?-le pregunto Quinn confundida

-oh vamos quinnie vimos como mirabas a esa mujer-le contesto Mike mientras alzaba una ceja

-Quinn no puedo creer que tengas tan malos gustos-le dijo Sebastián y Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada

-de que hablas seb si esta muy buena-dijo rápidamente Mike quien recibió una mirada asesina de Quinn

-chicos podrían dejar de hablar de Rachel y mejor vayamos a ver nuestras habitaciones

-vaya desde cuando Lucy Quinn Fabray es una cobarde-dijo Sebastián a espaldas de su hermana

-no soy ninguna cobarde-le dijo mirándola enojada

-Mike ¿Qué crees tu?-le pregunto Sebastián a su hermano

-seb aquí huele a cobarde-le dijo alzando una ceja mientras Quinn los miraba con odio

-ya verán par de tontos-les dijo Quinn mientras sonreí y salía en dirección a la piscina de nuevo y sus hermanos chocaron los cinco

La morena se encontraba disfrutando de las delicias del sol después del pequeño incidente pero aun teniendo en mente los recuerdos de esa chica rubia y pensó un momento al recordar el rostro perfecto y eso ojos avellanas que la miraban sin ningún pudor se mordió el labio al pensar como se sintió deseada después de mucho tiempo .tenia muchas admiradores y muchas pretendientes que la hacían sentir de esa manera pero Quinn tenia algo especial tal vez al ver que una jovencita como ella se impresionara por su belleza fuera el factor que Rachel Corcoran encontró en Quinn que alguien tan joven la mirara así eso fue lo que ella necesito para saber que Quinn Fabray tenia que ser para ella.

-disculpé- Rachel escucho una voz y levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada pervertida de un hombre

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-contesto con un tono de fastidio

-solo quería hacerle compañía a una bella mujer como usted-le dio un guiño a la morena

-lo siento pero ya me iba –se levanto de la silla con amago de irse pero el tipo la sujeto por el brazo- oiga ¿Qué le pasa?

-oh vamos preciosa desde hace días te eh visto –la morena frunció el ceño-

-hola amor- Quinn llego hasta donde Rachel y aparto al tipo de un empujón

hola-contesto confundida la morena y Quinn le dio una mirada que le siguiera el juego

-vaya así que tienes noviecita-Quinn frunció el ceño al oír las palabras del tipo

-amor este idiota te esta molestando-pregunto Quinn enfadada

-si no quieres que alguien la moleste no la dejes sola mocosa-le dijo el tipo y Quinn no lo soporto más ¿Por qué? Nadie la llama mocosa y se queda así

-¿como me llamaste imbécil?-le pregunto Quinn enojada

-mo-co- no pudo terminar de decirlo cuando sintió un rodillazo en su entrepierna que lo hizo agacharse y llorar de dolor – ¡AH!- la morena miro la escena con los ojos abiertos al ver como Quinn callaba al tipo

-con tu permiso-toma a Rachel entre sus brazos cargándola como si fuera una novia- esta mocosa se lleva a su MUJER –enfatizo la ultima palabra y la morena se sonrojo y se aferro mas a Quinn

-ah, ah que dolor- se quejaba el tipo mientras Quinn abandonaba la piscina con Rachel entre sus brazos. La morena sonreí por la situación mientras sentía el cuerpo de Quinn que la cargaba con tanta facilidad

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?-le pregunto mientras llegaban al ascensor del hotel mientras las personas presentes miraban con una sonrisa como Quinn cargaba a Rachel

-a la habitación numero 254 por favor novia mía-le dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a Quinn quien asintió

-oh hacen una pareja tan adorable-les dijo una señora que subió con ellas en el ascensor

-gracias pero todo es gracias a mi novia –decía Quinn- es la mujer mas hermoso que eh visto-dijo sinceramente viendo a esos ojos chocolate que le quitaron el aliento la primera vez

-vaya eres muy afortunada-le dijo la señora a la morena

-¿y por que?-contesto Rachel quien ah esta alturas estaba mas que sonrojada por las palabras de Quinn

-atrapaste a una buena chica- la señora le dio un guiño a Quinn

-si tengo una muy buena chica-dijo Rachel dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla y Quinn se sonrojo hasta las orejas

-ah el amor-suspiro la señora- tengan un buen día –se despidió la señora al llegar a su piso

-adiós-dijo Quinn y Rachel levanto su mano como despedida

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Quinn se encontraba nerviosa ya que hasta este preciso momento se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba, ella tenia en brazos a la mujer mas hermosa que ah visto y esta fingiendo ser su novia, y la morena no protesto cuando lo dijo, ella va a ir a su habitación y no precisamente a jugar cartas por las miradas que la morena le esta lanzando, la rubia puedo notar como Rachel examina su rostro mientras da caricias a su abdomen

-Quinn- dijo en un susurro la morena

-si..si ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto nerviosa la rubia

-ya llegamos-le señalo la puerta que se abrió. Quinn rápidamente sale del ascensor y mira el pasillo confundida

-es por la derecha- le dijo con una sonrisa Rachel

-gracias- le dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo viendo cada numero de las habitaciones buscando el 254

-gracias a ti-le dijo la morena

-¿Por qué?-Quinn la miro confundida

-ya sabes por apartarme de ese horrible sujeto –la miro a los ojos mientras Quinn se detuvo- muchas gracias –dio otro beso en la mejilla de la rubia pero este duro un poco mas haciendo suspirar a Quinn

-solo quería ayudarte no podía permitir que alguien te tratara así –le sonrió y Rachel se sonrojo - ni tampoco iba a permitir que me dijera mocosa-frunció el ceño mientras camina de nuevo

-definitivamente no eres una mocosa-le dijo sorprendiéndola Rachel- pero –se que do pensando

-¿pero que? –Quinn le pregunto mientras llegaban a la habitación de Rachel

-si eres joven y yo diría que mucho-Quinn trago saliva mientras la miraba nerviosa- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-tengo…..19 si 19 –Rachel entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba a Quinn

-en serio Quinn –la miraba con una ceja alzada

-si Rachel en serio y no se ¿para que quieres saberlo?-le contesto mientras la morena saco su tarjeta electrónica del bolso y abrió la suit de Rachel

-solo quiero saber ya sabes –salto de los brazos de Quinn y se adentro en la habitación y Quinn se quedo como estaca en la puerta –Quinn

-si-pregunto nerviosa

-¿no piensas entrar? –le pregunto mientras tomaba una bata y se cubría dándole la espalda

-no lo se ¿tu quieres que entre?-le pregunto Quinn mientras veía como la morena se quitaba la parte de arriba de su bikini

-tal vez quiera que entres-le contesto con cierto toque sensual- pero primero –se dio vuelta y se acerco a Quinn – dime ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Quinn alzo una ceja y sonrió

-tengo 18 –le dijo muy segura y Rachel sonrió ampliamente

-lo sabia- le dijo mientras jalaba a Quinn y cerraba la puerta

-es que dentro de poco cumpliré años y ya sabes un mes no es nada por eso te dije que tengo 19-le dijo a la morena

-esta bien Quinn te entiendo-le contesto

-¿Rachel?-le pregunto Quinn a la morena que se serbia un poco de agua

-si Quinn –

-tu ¿quieres salir a pasear conmigo? –La morena alzo una ceja – quiero decir si quieres venir conmigo y mis hermanos es que veo que no viniste con nadie y creí que seria divertido que nos acompañaras-divagaba la rubia mientras Rachel la miraba con ternura

-¿y que te hace pensar que no bien con nadie?-Quinn se desilusiono pensando que la morena vino con alguien

-lo siento yo solo decía –dijo Quinn mientras se cruzaba tímidamente de brazos – será mejor que me vaya oh puede ser que venga tu novio y te encuentre conmigo. A veces puedo parecer una psicópata y querrá matarme al ver que estoy en su habitación –jugaba moviendo sus pies

-Quinn –la llamo Rachel

-que – le contesto mirándola a los ojos

-vine sola aquí –le dijo sonriendo Rachel y los ojos de Quinn se iluminaron y una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro- no tengo novio o novia – recalco- y me encantaría acompañarlos a pasear

-genial Rachel, iré a mi habitación por mis hermanos y pasamos a buscarte ponte cómoda que nos esperan muchas aventuras y nos divertiremos mucho

-ok Quinn aquí los espero, pero no haremos ninguna locura ya no estoy en edad de hacer cosas locas-dijo bromeando

-oh vamos Rachel si te ves increíble yo diría que tienes 24 años –le dijo Quinn y Rachel se sonrojo- ¿Rachel?

-si Quinn ¿Qué pasa? –la morena se puso nerviosa al ver que la rubia se acerco hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de ella

-tu eres una mujer increíble-acaricio la mejilla de Rachel. La morena miro con intensidad los ojos avellana que tenia enfrente

-gracias Quinn – contesto la morena recibiendo un beso en la mejilla que le quito el aliento e hizo cerrar sus ojos al sentir unos labios tan suaves en su piel

-paso por ti dentro de unos 20 minutos-dijo Quinn apartándose de la morena y yéndose de la habitación

-mas te vale Fabray –sonrió la morena tocándose el lugar donde recibió el beso

Fin Flashback

-mierda Rachel siempre te quedas ida- la morena reacciono al escuchar a san – creí que te habías dormido

-lo siento solo pensaba-

-wow eso si es nuevo- Rachel rodo los ojos – bueno rach te veré dentro de tres días y disfruta a tu mocosa

-¡santana!-la regaño Rachel

-oye si no fuera por mí ni siquiera siguieras con ella, recuerdas que yo te aconsejo verdad-

-si san lo recuerdo-

-no, no por favor repite mi grandioso concejo- dijo su hermana mientras escuchó un suspiro por parte de Rachel

-estas en otro lugar-fue interrumpida por un gruñido

-así no lo dije- dijo san mientras Rachel rodo los ojos

-estas en otro jodido lugar-san sonreía- y conociste a tan linda chica

-mocosa-la interrumpió santana

-no le diré así-le contesto enojada mientras escuchaba como reía su hermana- y conociste a tan linda chica que te esta dando los mejores orgasmos que has tenido. Espera por que mierdas estoy repitiendo esto-decía enojada Rachel

-es obvio por que sientes amor hacia tu hermana Santana Sexy Corcoran

-buenas noches santana –dijo seriamente

-oye no te enojes –dijo santana

-no estoy enojada-contesto la diva

-con lo otro tampoco te enojes ya sabes es nuestra-la interrumpía Rachel

-si es nuestra hermana como sea san lo hablamos mejor cuando vuelva cuídate te quiero bye san

-bye rach –ambas finalizaron la llamada. Rachel suspiro pensando que apenas le quedaban tres días para estar con la maravillosa rubia

-¿rach estas bien? –Quinn llego hasta el balcón vistiendo únicamente sus bóxer y una camisa

-si Quinn solo hablaba con mi hermana-le dijo mientras era abrazada por Quinn

-¿y dime te gusto lo que hicimos hoy?-le dio la vuelta mientras besaba su frente y volvía abrazarla

-me divertí mucho a tu lado, fue muy lindo que apartaras todo un día para mi –contesto sonrojándose apretando mas a su cuerpo a Quinn

-lo siento por reaccionar tan tarde-la morena la miro a los ojos- ahora solo nos quedan tres días juntas y todo este tiempo pudimos pasarla solo nosotras dos –dijo tristemente mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de la morena

-Quinn esta bien, no podías dejar solos a tus hermanos –Quinn acariciaba la espalda de la morena-y no estés triste me la pase muy bien contigo y tus hermanos –contesto evitando hablar del tema de su partida

-a mi me gustaba cuando nos dejaban solas –dijo sonriendo Quinn

-y yo creía que en verdad se perdían –contesto divertida

-rach no se te hizo extraño que siempre desaparecían y aparecían como por arte de magia

-pues no en lugares como estos es muy fácil perderse mas si es la primera vez que vienes

-pero se perdían todo el tiempo –le dijo Quinn mientras alzaba a Rachel entre sus brazos

-Quinn comienzo a pensar que te gusta tenerme así-le dijo Rachel mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia

-me encanta tenerte así-le contesto Quinn mientras le daba un beso lento en los labios que Rachel recibió gustosa

-quieres ir a la cama Quinn –le pregunto la morena suspirando

-si rach además tenemos que dormir para reponer energías –le dijo Quinn mientras entraban a la habitación

-pero Quinn –le dijo Rachel mientras besaba su cuello –todavía me quedan energías que perder –le dijo sensualmente mientras Quinn la depositaba delicadamente en la cama quedando encima de ella – pero si tu no tienes energías podemos descansar-miro divertida como Quinn fruncía el ceño

-no rach yo tengo muchísima energía –le dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a dar besos por todo el rostro de Rachel

Se escucho el tono de 22 de Taylor Swift, la morena se separo de Quinn y alzo una ceja

-es mi celular- la morena asintió y miro como Quinn saltaba rápido de la cama buscando sus shorts

-a veces olvido que tiene 18-dijo para si misma viendo como Quinn tomaba la llamada y sentaba de espaldas a ella en la cama

-hola mami-dijo Quinn y Rachel rodo los ojos

-quinnie-le dijo muy feliz la madre de Quinn

-ma no me digas así-la morena alzo la cabeza viendo a Quinn

-pero quinnie eres mi niña mi pequeña princesa-

-ma ya no soy una niña-Rachel le hizo una señal para que lo pusiera en altavoz

-como tu digas quinnie-Quinn sonrió y lo puso en altavoz y llamo a la morena para que se sentara junto a ella

-¿y como estas?-le dijo Quinn

-muy bien extrañándolos mucho mi amor –Rachel sonrió mientras acariciaba el muslo de Quinn

-nosotros también te extrañamos y muchísimo –

-¿y dime una cosa?-le pregunto su madre

-si ma ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Por qué no estabas con tus hermanos cuando les hable?-Quinn se puso nerviosa

-ah es que me sentí un poco mal y me quede en mi habitación y les pedí que no vinieran a la mía por que podía contagiarlos o algo-contesto Quinn y Rachel la miro alzando una ceja

-oh quinnie-Quinn abrió los ojos por completo y miro a Rachel que sonreía por poder escuchar al fin el apodo que Quinn no quiso decirle

Flashback

Rachel llevaba saliendo por dos semanas con los hermanos Fabray aunque ella quisiera salir únicamente con la rubia, pero era divertido estar con los tres jóvenes en ese poco tiempo los chicos le contaron que eran hermanos pero no de sangre, Mike y Sebastián eran adoptados y Quinn era hija de sangre de sus padres que estaban separados pero su madre se quedo con la custodia de los tres. Supo que Sebastián tiene los mismos años que Quinn y cumple años el mismo día y Mike es el mayor tiene 19(según Rachel por que Mike realmente tiene 17 y Sebastián y Quinn 16).Rachel les dijo que ella tenia 28 años y estaba dándose un descanso del mundo del espectáculo de Broadway Quinn se emociona al igual que Mike al descubrir que estaban compartiendo tiempo con una estrella.

Estaban en la playa, Mike y Sebastián nadaban en el mar y Quinn se quedo en la orilla hablando con Rachel

-entonces ¿Cuándo te escuchare cantar?-le pregunto Quinn mientras se colocaba bronceador en sus brazos

-¿Cuándo me digas cual es ese famoso apodo que no me quieres decir?-le contesto divertida mientras le quitaba la crema bronceadora de las manos

-pero rach –hizo un puchero- no es justo ese apodo es muy vergonzoso y tu voz –se quedó pensando un momento mientras Rachel la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados-estoy segura que es muy hermosa-le dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos

-Quinn no me digas esas cosas-apartaba la vista sonrojándose mientras miraba como Sebastián hundía a Mike en el agua- no es tan hermosa ya no es igual –suspiro mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Quinn

-rach mírame-le pido Quinn y Rachel alzo la vista encontrándose con los ojos avellana de Quinn –estoy segura que tu voz es hermosa por que toda tu lo eres –tomo el rostro de la moran entre sus manos- rach tu eres hermosa y eso no cambiara nunca al contrario te pondrás cada día mas bella , eres tan linda rach –comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y pudo notar como Rachel se ruborizaba- eres hermosa-susurro muy cerca de sus labios , Rachel miraba como sus labios quedaban cada vez mas cerca

-PELOTA VOLADORA-se escucho un grito y Quinn alzo la vista viendo como una enorme pelota de playa se dirigía en dirección a ellas

-SEBASTIAN-grito Quinn levantándose y pateando muy fuerte el balón

-oh que amargada-Sebastián vio como el balos se dirigía al mar y salió corriendo en busaca de el

-lo siento-se sentó Quinn mirando a la morena que tenia la cabeza agachada-¿rach?-pregunto con miedo al ver que ella no reaccionaba

-apostemos-Rachel levanto la vita y le sonrió

-¿Qué quieres apostar? –le preguntó relajada

-si adivino cual es ese apodo –Quinn frunció el ceño y Rachel apretó una de sus mejillas- me deberás una promesa –la miro y Quinn asentía confundía

-¿pero si no lo adivinas? ¿y cual es el tiempo limite?-pregunto Quinn

-el tiempo limite será hasta que me vaya, y si no lo adivino te cantante-Quinn sonrió por lo dicho por la morena

-trato-le dijo Quinn

-trato-contesto Rachel abrazando a Quinn

Fin Flashback

-oh quinnie-Quinn abrió los ojos por completo y miro a Rachel que sonreía por poder escuchar al fin el apodo que Quinn no quiso decirle- ¿estas enferma?

-no ma ya estoy mejor en serio no te preocupes – Quinn miro como Rachel se levanto de la cama y se ponía frente a ella con una gran sonrisa

-en serio ya estas mejor por que si me esta mintiéndola ira de –fue interrumpida por Quinn

-si ma estoy bien

-Quinn

-si ma-contesto Quinn sonriendo mientras Rachel alzaba las manos en forma de victoria y bailaba por todo el lugar

-Sebastián y Mike me dijeron que les quitaste sus cajas de condones-Rachel al oír eso se tropezó con un sofá y cayo en el suelo

-¡MAMI!-dijo nerviosa Quinn mientras se levantaba rápido a ayudar a Rachel

-¿Quinn te caíste?-pregunto su madre por el ruido que se escucho

-si ma es que tengo el altavoz puesto-contesto rápido Quinn mientras revisaba a Rachel por todas partes buscando algún golpe

-pero no te lastimaste-le pregunto preocupada

-no lo se – la morena le hizo una señal que estaba bien- todo esta bien –respondió Quinn

-que bueno mi amor y no seas mala quinnie no acapares los condones ellos también quieren divertirse no quiero ser abuela tan joven –Rachel abrió los ojos por completo mientras miraba como la cara de Quinn se volvía roja

-ma no digas esas cosas-contesto nerviosa- ellos están mintiendo

-quinnie el sexo es algo muy común es una necesidad humana no debe avergonzarte si quieres podemos tener la platica de nuevo

-ma no es necesario en serio –Rachel a éstas alturas estaba conteniendo la risa

-bueno quinnie los llamo mañana cuídate mucho mi amor, los extraño cuida a tus hermanos no se metan en problemas y no embaracen a nadie –Rachel dejo de reír y se puso nerviosa

-ma si como tu digas adiós cuídate tu también y muy pronto estaremos todos juntos de nuevo

-te amo mi amor adiós

-te amo mami adiós-dijo Quinn mientras Rachel la miraba tiernamente

-adiós mi amor-finalizo la llamada y Quinn suspiro y se recostó en la cama tapando sus ojos

-se escucha que es una buena madre-le dijo Quinn acostándose junto a ella

-es la mejor-respondió Quinn – es todo para nosotros la amamos muchísimo-Rachel le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se acomodo en su pecho

-quinnie-dijo Rachel y la rubia hizo un puchero

-rach no me digas quinnie-

-pero es tan lindo-dijo la morena subiéndose encima de Quinn

-tu eres linda-dijo Quinn acariciando su mejilla

-yo gane-dijo dándole un beso

-y que promesa quiere esta bella dama-dijo Quinn mientras acariciaba su espalda

-Quinn-dijo seriamente Rachel

-¿Qué pasa?-miro a Rachel

-prométeme que jamás me olvidaras-le dijo mientras se miraban fijamente. Quinn hizo que Rachel se sentara en la cama y ella se sentó enfrente de ella

-Rachel te prometo-tomo su mano – que jamás me olvidare de ti-le dijo besando su mano delicadamente- conocerte ah sido lo mejor que me ah pasado y jamás podre olvidarte –se acercó hasta la morena dándole un beso lento, sintiendo los labios carnoso de Rachel disfrutando de su sabor, se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos- rach yo te qui….

-¿quieres escucharme cantar?-la interrumpió Rachel y Quinn se desilusiono ella quería decirle algo importante pero la morena la interrumpió

-si quiero rach- contesto bajando la cabeza

-te cantare mañana si-levanto el rostro de Quinn y beso tiernamente su mejilla

-es una promesa-dijo Quinn

-si lo es –le dijo Rachel- me esperas Quinn iré a refrescarme ya vuelvo

-si rach yo te espero-vio como la morena camino por la habitación hasta llegar al cuarto de baño- eres tonta Fabray es obvio que ella no te quiere-dijo tristemente Quinn mientras se tiraba en la cama

La morena llego al cuarto de baño se dirigió rápido al lavamanos abrió el grifo y coloco sus mano en el sintiendo el agua fría en sus manos suspiro y levanto la vista mirándose en el espejo, pudo ver como sus ojos se encontraban reteniendo lagrimas y no lo soporto mas y lloro

-yo también te quiero Quinn-dijo mientras lloraba frente al espejo

Continuara…..

**-Un capitulo mas espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**-un saludo para tod s gracias por poner entre sus favoritos al fic y los que lo siguen también **

**-respondiendo un poquito **

**- si es verdad me eh dado cuenta que hay bastante g!p pero bueno ah mi me gusta :3 y es necesario en esta historia pero gracias por leer y comentar gbrujndl**

**-y denethagron me gustaron tus nombres y tal vez use alguno o dos jejeej y si habrá drama pero por el momento vamos despacio dejen disfrutar a las chicas **

**-biankita87 los amores ocultos son geniales y mas si son tan prohibidos ;)**

**-taetae que bueno que te gusto nunca te lo eh dicho pero me gustan tus comentarios **

**-rosi si eso piensa Rachel a ver que hace cuando se entere jeje pero no creo que deje escapar a la rubia (que ahora es pelirroja y se ve tan genial .Dianna Agron es muy linda) **

**-kaly astur gracias por comentar y espero que les gusto esto de los flashback ahí es como veremos como se fue dando la relación Faberry esto va para Alejandra que preguntaba jeje un saludo para ti **

**-nana y Polux ni se imaginan como se dar cuenta que nuestra quinnie es menor de edad jejee y polux es verdad Quinn todavía necesita de su mami**

**-alice agron , Charlie Di, Alracsoir y Guest gracias por comentar y animarme a seguir la historia un saludo para todas **

**-una ultima cosa mañana actualizo ¿es uan orden? Lo pensaba hacer hoy pero preferí actualizar esta jejeje gracias de neuvo saludos y besitos **

**- GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2

En la habitación de los hermanos Fabray, Quinn trataba de convencer a su hermano que le ayudara para terminar la sorpresa de Rachel. La rubia tenía planeado pasar estos tres últimos días con la mujer más increíble y para eso tenia sorpresas preparadas para cada día con la morena.

-Sebastián ¿me vas a ayudar?-Quinn le pregunto a su hermano

-¡No!-le contesto en tono de fastidio

-seb ¿Por qué?-le pregunto l a rubia aun no podía entender por que a Sebastián no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo Rachel

-ya sabes por que Quinn no me hagas repetirlo-se puso de pie enfrentando a su hermana

-hazlo por mi seb ella es muy importante y jamás la volveré a ver –suspiro al decir esto ultimo- ayúdame a tener un momento de felicidad-Sebastián rodo los ojos y Quinn le puso ojitos tristes- solo quiero estar junto a ella y darle algo especial

-dale una estúpida roca y ya-dijo Sebastián y Mike lo fulmino con la mirada

-no insistas Quinn –le dijo Mike abrazándola- sabes que yo si te ayudare hermanita

-gracias Mike que bueno que tu me apoyas-Sebastián frunció el ceño

-esta bien te ayudare -dijo Sebastián entre dientes

-en serio –le pregunto Quinn – gracias –abrazo a su hermano y este le devolvió el abrazo

-pero aun no me agrada esa mujer-dijo seriamente recordando como ella se entrometió en sus vacaciones

Flashback

-¿Por qué se tarda tanto Quinn?-Sebastián miraba su reloj

-no lo se dijo que vendría con alguien-contesto Mike quien veía a las bailarinas entreteniendo a los turistas

-con alguien –dijo frunciendo el ceño Sebastián- pero si no conocemos a nadie

-si a la mujer de esta mañana-contesto Mike comenzando a imitar unos pasos de las bailarinas

-la enana-Sebastián rodo los ojos- mierda ahora ya no seremos solo nosotros si no que tendremos a una anciana

-oye no le digas así seb-le reprocho Mike-al parecer a Quinn le gusta esa mujer y puedo decir que a ella le encanto nuestra hermanita

-ella es muy vieja-fruncía el ceño Sebastián- no creí que en verdad le fuera a hablar –decía mientras veía como Quinn y Rachel caminaban hasta ellos

-ella no es ninguna vieja –rodo los ojos- y no vayas a ser pesado Sebastián-le dijo seriamente Mike

-no lo seré-rodo los ojos- no mucho-le sonrió y Quinn ya llegaba con su acompañante

-hola chicos ¿esperaron mucho?-les dijo feliz Quinn mientras la morena les daba una sonrisa

-no mucho Quinn –le contesto Mike y Sebastián examinaba a Rachel minuciosamente que vestía un vestido con flores amarillas y unas sandalias, su cabello estaba peinado en una coleta.

-chicos recuerdan a Rachel-los dos asintieron- ella nos acompañara a recorrer el pueblo-dijo felizmente tomando la mano de Rachel

-espero que no les moleste que vaya con ustedes pero Quinn-la morena vio a la rubia y se perdió en los ojos avellanas- me invito

-no entre mas mejor Rachel-dijo feliz Mike

-si no importa Rachel –contesto Sebastián mostrando sus dientes blanco en una sonrisa que no parecía para nada amigable. La morena alzó una ceja y le sonrió al chico

-bueno –hablo la rubia-entonces nos vamos

-si iremos al pueblo y después en la noche se supone habrá una fiesta tradicional o algo así, lo que significa ¡baile!-dijo feliz Mike haciendo unos movimientos

-el ama bailar-le susurro a Rachel la rubia aprovechando en sentir el aroma de Rachel

-¿y tu que amas Quinn?-le pregunto la morena mientras caminaba del brazo con Quinn hasta las afueras del hotel donde un taxi esperaba por todos

-el tocino-contesto feliz y Rachel frunció el ceño

-¿Quinn enserio?-le dijo la morena

-si ¿que a ti no te gusta?-le pregunto inocentemente

-no soy vegana-dijo mientras Quinn le abría la puerta

-vaya eres vegana –hablo Sebastián, quien aprovecho para sentarse junto a la morena y Quinn iba a protestar pero Mike intervino y se sentó junto a su hermano a si que ella se fue junto al conductor maldiciendo su suerte y a sus hermanos.

-sabias que Quinn ama el tocino –le decía Sebastián- a veces mamá lo esta cocinando y llega Quinn y lo toma directo de la sartén

-¡Sebastián! Creo que Rachel no quiere saber eso-le dijo Quinn enojada volteando a ver a los tres que reían

-pero es la verdad-dijo maliciosamente Sebastián

-no importa Quinn puedes comer toda la carne que quieras pero no enfrente de mi-le dijo la morena tranquila

-entonces en este viaje no comeré carne-dijo Quinn regresando la vista al frente sorprendiendo a todos. Rachel la miro incrédula y Mike miro de reojo a Sebastián quien fruncía el ceño

-Quinn no es necesario –insistió Rachel

-Rachel esta bien lo hare además no me gusta tanto-se encogió de hombros y Rachel sonrió

El taxi se detuvo en el pueblo de la isla de Nassau dejando a los cuatro en una hermosa plaza con una fuente que tenia un caballo en el centro. El pueblo era muy pintoresco y se veía que estaban preparando un festival habían muchas decoraciones y unas carrozas con muchas flores.

-Quinn toma fotos ya sabes para mamá-dijo Mike

-ya se Mike-dijo la rubia tomando su cámara-tomare imágenes hermosas-el lente enfoco a una Rachel sonrojada – y definitivamente eres lo mas hermoso aquí Rachel

-Quinn no seas exagerada-contesto sonrojada la morena sonriendo para Quinn

-tu eres la exagerada por lo linda que eres-el primer flash salió seguido de muchos-wow creo que llenare la memoria de la cámara con estas imágenes lindas

-¿Quinn?-le pregunto Rachel mientras posaba para la rubia

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?-le contesto Quinn sonriente y mirándola fijo a través de la lente

-quiero una foto contigo no es justo que esa cámara se pierda tu belleza -le dijo la morena acercándose hasta Quinn y quitándole la cámara – señorita Fabray ¿tendría el honor de posar junto a mi?-Quinn se sonrojo y abrazo a la morena por la cintura mientras pegaba su rostro junto al de ella y Rachel apretó el botón y la cámara capto la imagen del comienzo de un amor muy inusual.

-mira que feliz se ve-le dijo Mike a Sebastián quienes esperaban en la plaza del lugar y veían como su hermana y Rachel disfrutaban del lugar

-si se ve feliz pero solo es atracción-dijo seguro Sebastián

-oye yo no digo que sea otra cosa ya sabes apenas se conocieron hoy –dijo el asiático

-¿pero?-dijo Sebastián

-Quinn tiene un brillo en los ojos igual que Rachel –suspiro Mike- esperemos que Quinn no salga lastimada

-yo solo espero que no se interponga entre nosotros esa mujer –dijo con indiferencia Sebastián- que Quinn haga lo que tenga que hacer con ella y después que la deje y así disfrutamos solo los tres-Mike lo miro frunciendo el ceño

-Quinn no es así y tú lo sabes –dijo Mike

-pero no sabemos si Rachel es así y solo busque a Quinn para eso además quien sabe que piensa al saber acerca de la condición de Quinn –dijo seriamente Sebastián y Mike suspiro. En el pasado los intereses amorosos de Quinn salían corriendo o lastimaban a la rubia solo por ser diferente esto hizo que sus hermanos la sobreprotegieran y velaban por que nadie le hiciera daño a Quinn.

-lo se pero solo nos queda confiar en Rachel además estamos en otro un lugar un romance a Quinn no le vendría nada mal –dijo Mike y Quinn los llamaba con la mano para que se acercaran

-lo que tú digas Mike-

Los chicos se reunieron con Quinn y Rachel y decidieron ir buscar un restaurante para comer y conocerse mejor. Llegaron a un local muy pintoresco y que emitía un ambiente agradable, habían meseras bailando alrededor de la barra una de esas canciones del lugar mientras una pequeña banda tocaba animando a los turistas con sus tambores y maracas.

-vaya esto esta genial-dijo Mike moviendo la cadera –vamos Quinn acompáñame –invito a la rubia a bailar quien acepto gustosa

Rachel miraba los movimientos de los dos chicos y parecían uno grandes bailarines se mordió el labio inferior al recorrer el cuerpo de Quinn que movía su cadera al ritmo de su hermano. Pudo notar las piernas blancas de Quinn eran algo largas pero estaban perfectas , subió hasta llegar a la cintura de la rubia que era sostenida por Mike mientras ambos se movían, el short que usaba Quinn dejaba una vista perfecta al trasero de la rubia que era simplemente hermoso y grande como quiso apretarlo en ese momento. Seguía subiendo llegando al abdomen de Quinn que no pudo notar mucho ya que usaba una camisa holgada de rayas azules pero que cuando la cargo en la piscina pudo ver que estaba muy bien marcado.

Cuando llego al rostro de la chica pudo ver como Quinn la había descubierto y Rachel le lanzo una mirada coqueta que hizo que Quinn se ruborizada seguían viéndose las dos perdidas en su mundo, la rubia comenzó a ser movimiento mas sugerentes para la morena que comenzó a sentir calor y no era el calor que se siente al estar en un lugar tropical no para nada era un calor mas pasional la morena estaba totalmente excitada viendo bailar a Quinn.

-chicos ya basta-dijo seriamente Sebastián asustando a la morena que había olvidado por completo al otro hermano de Quinn

-oh vamos seb nos estamos divirtiendo –dijo Mike mientras llegaban hasta donde la morena y su hermano

-que no ven que Rachel y yo nos quedamos esperando-miro rápidamente a la morena quien asentía ruborizada penando que tal vez Sebastián noto como miraba a su hermana

-lo sentimos seb-dijo Quinn dándole un beso en la mejilla – lo siento-le dijo a Rachel

-no te preocupes –le dijo a Quinn mirándola los ojos- fue un placer verte bailar-dijo sugerentemente mientras caminaban buscando una mesa

-entonces ¿te gusto?-le dijo Quinn muy cerca de su oreja haciéndola suspirar

-me encanto-volteo a ver los ojos avellanas que la volvían loca con cada hora que pasaba junto a ella- y te diré una cosa-se acerco hasta la rubia sintiendo el aliento de la chica- me tienes que conceder un baile-le dijo a Quinn quien se miraba nerviosa

-será un honor para mi-dijo Quinn mientras se reponía por tener tan cerca a la mujer que la estaba volviendo loca

Los cuatros estaban sentados cuando llego la mesera vestida con un traje típico local ofreciéndoles una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos a El Rio seré su mesera este día aquí tienen el menú cuando estén listos para pedir me llaman usando esto-les mostro una maraca grande

-disculpe-dijo Quinn

-si rubia hermosa-le contesto la mesera y Rachel la fulmino con la mirada mientras Mike y Sebastián reían atrás de sus menús- de casualidad-carraspeo Quinn al sentir la mirada intensa de la chica- ¿tienen platillos veganos?-pregunto al fin y Rachel la miro tiernamente

-claro que si preciosa-le guiño un ojo a Quinn quien miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de la mesera

-por que no vuelves después –le dijo seriamente Rachel- cuando estemos listo te llamaremos-la fulmino con la mirada y la mesera asintió confundida y se marcho dejando una leve tensión en la mesa

-vaya Quinn eres todo una rompecorazones-dijo Sebastián maliciosamente y Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada

-yo diría-dijo la morena obteniendo la atención de los tres hermanos Fabray- que Quinn es realmente una chica muy hermosa y es obvio que atraiga la atención donde quiera que esté-dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn quien estaba completamente roja

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo feliz Mike

Quinn miro a los ojos a Rachel y levanto la mano de la morena hasta besar sus nudillos lo que hizo sonrojar a Rachel.

-tu eres mucho mas hermosa tu eres perfecta –le dijo aun sosteniendo su mano

-bueno y que van a pedir-dijo bruscamente Sebastián sacando a las dos de su burbuja

-pues no lo se todo tiene nombre raro-dijo Mike asiendo una mueca

-les puedo recomendar –dijo Rachel soltando la mano de Quinn y mirando el menú- la paella de verduras-los tres chicos hicieron muecas de asco- vamos pruébenlas les aseguro que es exquisita

-yo quiero eso-dijo Quinn mientras sus hermanos la miraban sorprendidos por que a Quinn no le gustan todas las jodidas verduras apenas comía unas cuantas

-Quinn no es necesario-le dijo Rachel

-solo quiero probar cosas nuevas-le dijo la rubia sonriente- además me gusta experimentar –Rachel la miro a los ojos y Quinn le dio una sonrisa coqueta

-bueno yo creo que también pediré eso-dijo Mike

-yo igual-opino Sebastián quien estaba mas pendiente de la interacción entre Rachel y Quinn

-perfecto-dijo Quinn y sonó la maraca

-yo quería hacerlo-dijo haciendo un puchero Mike

-lo siento Mike-le sonrió Quinn .la mesera se acerco y nuevamente estaba mirando de una manera acosadora a Quinn

-todos queremos la paella de verduras –dijo rápidamente Rachel

-y que desean de tomar –pregunto la mesera únicamente mirando a Quinn

-yo quiero un té helado –dijo seriamente Rachel

-yo un agua de Jamaica por favor-dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-yo una limonada-hablo Mike

-y la preciosa rubia-pregunto la mesera y Rachel frunció el ceño

-yo té quiero-dijo sonriendo mirando a Rachel quien se ruborizo por eso ¨yo te quiero¨

-ok en un momento estaré con sus platillos-la mesera de desilusiona al ver como la rubia no le prestada la mas mínima atención y solo miraba a la enana morena

La comida llego y todos comenzaron a degustar la paella con verduras que para su sorpresa a todos les encanto, la cena fue bastante amena Sebastián se relajo un poco y prefiero ignorar los coqueteos que se daba Quinn con Rachel. La morena les pregunto de donde eran y los chicos respondieron que de Londres se mudaron a Inglaterra cuando sus padres se separaron. Sebastián, Quinn y Mike tenían 10 años estaban en la época del año en que los tres tenían la misma edad ya que Mike era mayor por meses. La morena al escuchar Londres se desilusiono un poco –perfecto y para colmo esta al otro lado del mundo- pensó Rachel al saber que eso imposibilita poder ver de nuevo a Quinn.

Los chicos pagaron ya que Quinn insistió que ella la había invitado, luego de salir del restaurante los chicos y la morena partieron a la plaza del pueblo donde ya podían verse muchos bailarines y músicos por las calles iniciando la encontraban en medio de muchas personas que celebraban y apenas podían verse, Mike y Sebastián estaban a unos tres metros de Quinn y Rachel quienes veían un baile tradicional.

-ven vamos seb-le dijo Mike a su hermano alejándolo de Quinn y Rachel

-oye piensas dejarla sola con esa mujer-le pregunto seriamente

-oh vamos seb no seas exagerado ni que Rachel fuera una asesina-le dijo riendo el chico asiático

-eso no lo sabemos-dijo alzando una ceja Sebastián

-solo dejémoslas solas un rato y sabes que dijimos que si nos perdíamos nos viéramos a las 10.00pm en la fuente-Mike trataba de convencer a su hermano

-esta bien –dijo cediendo Sebastián y los chicos desaparecieron siguiendo a una personas con mascaras que bailaban

Si Sebastián hubiera sabido que dejándolas solas iba a fortalecer la conexión que había tenido su hermana con la morena jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Fin Flashback

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para salir con Quinn, quien la llegaría a buscar a las 10.00 am. La morena llevaba una blusa blanca y debajo un precioso bikini color blanco que le quedaba espectacular como todo, también llevaba unos shorts cortos que dejaban ver las piernas trabajadas de Rachel que tanto le fascinaban su rubia. Ese día decidió llevar el cabello suelto dejando ver sus ondas chocolate naturales, busco sus gafas de sol las coloco en su bolso y escuchó que llamaron a la puerta, sonrió frente al espejo por que la rubia llego a tiempo como siempre era otra cosa que le gustaba de la rubia.

-siempre puntual Quinn –saludo la morena cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a una Quinn sonriente. La miro y la rubia vestía unos shorts azules y una camisa de botones con franjas azules y blancas ¨adorable ¨-pensó la morena pero algo llamo su atención Quinn llevaba el típico sombrero de marinero y un pañuelo azul atado al cuello - ¿Quinn por que usas eso?-le pregunto curiosa mientras a la rubia se le amplio mas la sonrisa

-pues veras rach-dijo Quinn divertida –hoy tenemos una aventura-dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso corto en los labios- y tú serás la Capitana

-¿de que estas hablando Quinn?-decía la morena con un suspiro ya que Quinn aprovecho para besar el cuello de la morena dejando un rastro de besos hasta llegar a su mandíbula y terminando en sus labios

-tu solo confía en mi rach-dijo Quinn mientras tomaba la mano de la morena y salían de la habitación de Rachel

Quinn no le dijo nada a Rachel quien le insistió en todo el camino, la morena hacia de todo para que la rubia le dijera pero Quinn solo reía y callaba a la morena dándole besos. Llegaron a hasta la entrada del hotel y un taxi las esperaba y Quinn antes que Rachel subiera se quito el pañuelo ante la mirada confusa de Rachel.

-esto es para ti-dijo Quinn mientras se colocaba a tras de la morena vendando sus ojos

-no Quinn ¿Por qué? –hacia un puchero y la rubia termino de atar el pañuelo y le dio un beso en la cabeza

Quinn ayudo a la morena a subir al taxi y Rachel volvía a insistir que la rubial le dijera adonde iban. La rubia sostenía la mano de la morena y solo le decía que era una sorpresa y que dejara de insistir tanto por que ella era una tumba y no diría nada.

El taxi se detuvo Quinn ayudo de nuevo a la morena y le dijo que no se quitara el pañuelo, la morena acepto a regañadientes. La rubia tomo entre sus brazos a Rachel como siempre lo hacia desde el día que la conoció.

-¿Quinn donde estamos?-pregunto impaciente Rachel quien solo podía escuchar el sonido del mar y de algunos pájaros de la isla

-rach tranquila no ínsitas ya casi llegamos-decía sonriente Quinn

-espero que no estés secuestrándome-dijo divertida la morena

-y eso que tendría de malo-contesto Quinn- ya sabes estaríamos juntas siempre en Las Bahamas

-pero no veríamos a nuestras familias y donde viviremos-respondió la morena divertida mientras tocaba el rostro de Quinn y sentí a el puchero en los labios de la chica

-de eso me encargaría yo-dijo la rubia mientras vio a lo lejos como Mike le hacia una seña

-así y que haríamos para sobrevivir-dijo la morena acariciando el abdomen de Quinn

-podrías cantar en algún bar y yo bailo a tu alrededor ya sabes con mis movimientos sensuales puedo ser bailarina exótica -dijo sonriendo viendo como la morena abría su boca por completo

-ni se te ocurra Quinn Fabray esos movimientos son únicamente míos-la morena golpeo el abdomen de Quinn

-lo se rach yo solo quiero ser tuya-dijo esto ultimo en un susurro tristemente

-¿Quinn?-dijo la morena sintiendo el cambio de humor de la rubia, ella también solo quería ser de ella pero como podía hacerlo si pronto se marcharía y jamás la volvería a ver. Se aferro al cuerpo de Quinn abrazándola por la cintura mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho d la rubia quien dejo un beso en la cabeza de la morena.

-y llegamos-dijo la rubia saliendo del momento incomodo que habían caído-

-¿ya puedo quitarme esto?-pregunto Rachel

-no aun no bella dama- dijo Quinn, quien vio a lo lejos como sus hermanos tomaban el taxi que ellas habían tomada

La moren sintió como Quinn la bajo lentamente y la abrazo por la cintura lentamente le quito el pañuelo.

-rach quiero darte muchas sorpresas y esta es una de ellas –dijo Quinn quien le quito el pañuelo por completo

Rachel abrió los ojos poco a poco acostumbrándose a la luz y pudo ver que estaban en el puerto frente a un yate

-¿Quinn me compraste un yate?-pregunto la morena con los ojos abiertos por completo

-no rach daremos un paseo en el –dijo sonriendo- y esto es para ti- le coloco un sombrero de capitán

-así que seré tu capitana-dijo con una sonrisa picara mirando a la rubia que le ayudaba a subir al yate

-si hoy serás Mi capitana-Quinn hizo un saludo con su mano poniéndose firme

-pero el verdadero es él –dijo señalando a un sujeto que estaba esperando ordenes para partir

-pero yo soy la tuya-dijo atrapando el labio inferior de la rubia sintiéndola estremecer por sus caricias

-wow creo que mi capitán quiere violarme-dijo divertida la rubia y Rachel solo asintió con la cabeza

Rachel miraba la belleza del mar mientras el capitán conducía hasta un sitio desconocido para la morena, Rachel suspiro pensando que ya casi acababa el sueño que estaba viviendo con Quinn sentía que en este mes que paso con ella sentía una necesidad de tenerla y no sabia como iba a despedirse de ella se había planteado no verla mas cuando comenzó a sentir mas que atracción por la rubia pero era imposible siempre que decidía no volver a verla caí en la tentación y acudía a cada salida con Quinn y sus hermanos que después de tres semanas siempre terminaban en su habitación.

-¿Qué piensas rach?-le pregunto Quinn apareciendo junto a ella

-nada Quinn solo disfruto de este viaje-le dijo sonriendo- gracias por esto-le dijo besando sus labios tiernamente

-no es nada rach solo quería sorprenderte y dime ¿tienes hambre?-le pregunto Quinn abrazándola embriagándose con el olor de la morena

-mmmmm-contesto la morena mientras atraía mas el cuerpo de Quinn hacia ella- si tengo

-¿y que quieres bella dama?-le dijo Quinn mientras comenzaba a repartir beso por el cuello de la morena

-tengo ganas de ti en este momento-dijo viéndola a los ojos conteniendo un deseo por su rubia

-vaya casualmente estoy en el menú exclusivo para la señorita Corcoran –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior la rubia

-me parece perfecto-dijo Rachel viendo el deseo en esos ojos avellanan que tanto le gustaban

Quinn cargo a la morena y la llevo hasta la recamara del yate, Rachel bajo de los brazos de Quinn. La morena camino sensualmente moviendo sus caderas hasta llegar a la cama. La rubia la miraba encantada viendo cada parte del cuerpo de la morena perdiéndose en las piernas kilométricas de Rachel.

-¿Quinn vienes?-le pregunto a la rubia quien asintió lentamente sin perder la vista del cuerpo de Rachel

Quinn se quito el gorro de marinero dejando suelto su cabello rubio, se iba quitando poco a poco la camisa desprendiendo los botones y acercándose mas a Rachel quien la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Rachel eres tan hermosa-dijo poniéndose encima de ella colocando sus manos al costado de la cabeza de la morena- nunca me cansare de decirte que eres la mujer mas hermoso del mundo –

-Quinn- dijo en un susurro la morena poniendo ambas manos en la cara de la rubia atrayéndola hasta ella para comenzar a besar esos labios rosados que eran solo de ella que solo ella podía disfrutar y sintiendo una felicidad enorme al sentir que a rubia la besaba con el mismo sentimiento que ella.

La morena pasó sus manos a través de la cintura de Quinn quien aun tenía la camisa puesta sintiendo el estremeció cuando Quinn empezó a ser movimientos con su cadera haciendo chocar su miembro contra el centro de la morena.

-rach eres tan perfecta- decía la rubia mientras comenzó a levantar la blusa de Rachel arrojándola y dejando al descubierto el hermoso torso de Rachel aprovecho para besar cada uno de los pechos de la morena , la morena se retorcía del placer al sentir las caricias de la chica

-Quinn….te…..necesito…-dijo Rachel viendo como Quinn bajaba hasta llegar a su entrepierna quitándole el short a la morena seguido de la parte inferior del bikini

Quinn comenzó a dar beso por todo el centro de la morena, hasta llegar al clítoris de la morena que tomo entre sus labios daba pequeñas mordidas en el mientras la morena tomaba el cabello de la rubia entre sus manos aferrándose a el mientras sentía como la lengua de Quinn hacia maravillas en ella

-Quinn ….casi….amor…..casi-Quinn se detuvo al escuchar como Rachel la había llamado- Quinn ¿Por qué te detienes?-le pregunto un tanto frustrada la morena , Quinn salió de su trance y volvió a ser su trabajo hundiendo su lengua dentro de Rachel saboreando los jugos de Rachel.

Quinn siguió penetrando a la morena con su lengua sintiendo como Rachel se dejo ir y exploto en un orgasmo gritando su rubia lamio todo el centro de Rachel disfrutando de su sabor, subía lentamente besando cada parte del cuerpo de rache leu estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor pudo sentir los pezones duros de la morena a través del bikini cuando comenzó a morderlos por encima de la tela comenzando a provocar nuevamente a la morena.

-Quinn tienes mucha ropa-le dijo sugerentemente Rachel viendo como Quinn se levantaba un poco, dejando al descubierto su torso le quito la camisa a Quinn y seguido comenzó a quitar el short de la rubia.

La rubia tiro sus shorts quedando en bóxer dejando a la vista su miembro que ya estaba preparada para entrar en la morena hermosa que tenia enfrente. Rachel bajo sus manos lentamente pasando por los pechos de Quinn sintiendo los pezones endurecidos a través del bikini azul que llevaba Quinn. Jugo un rato con los pechos de la rubia y luego siguió hasta las abdominales de Quinn arañándolas y apretando cada espacio marcado de la joven Fabray

La morena siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al comienzo de los bóxer de Quinn comenzó a tocar el miembro de la rubia que gimió al sentir como la mano delicada de Rachel acariciaba su miembro y de un tirón bajo sus bóxer liberando su pene erecto. La rubia se quito el bóxer a toda velocidad seguido de su bikini quedando completamente desnuda frente a Rachel.

-¿Quinn me ayudas con mi bikini?-dijo inocentemente Rachel dándose la vuelta para que la rubia desatara el nudo del bikini de la morena

-será un placer para mi-contesto Quinn colocándose atrás de ella

Quinn desato el nudo y libero a los senos de Rachel, comenzó a besar la espalda desnuda de la morena dejando pequeñas mordidas que hacían suspirar a Rachel. Quinn tomo su miembro y la morena se levanto un poco dándole espacio a Quinn para que llegara libremente a ella.

La rubia froto su miembro en la entrada de Rachel y sintió lo mojada que estaba ala morena eso la hizo gemir de placer mientras Rachel se aferraba a la cabecera de la cama cuando sintió el miembro de Quinn dentro de ella comenzando a moverse constantemente.

Rachel sentía como las penetraciones rápidas de Quinn la llevaban al placer gemía y se apretaba mas fuerte la cabecera de la cama sintiendo el peso de la rubia en su espalda y como los pechos desnudos de Quinn se apretaban contras su espalda. Rachel llego al orgasmo que tanto estaba esperando desde que sintió como Quinn la atrapaba bajo su cuerpo. Quinn repartía besos por su nuca mientras le susurraba ¨eres perfecta¨ ¨Rachel te sientes tan bien¨ ¨eres tan hermosa¨ ¨Rachel¨ ¨Rachel¨ ¨Rachel¨ ¨Rachel¨ ¨Rachel¨ ¨Rachel¨ -con esto ultimo susurros sintió como la rubia explotaba dentro de ella. Rachel sonreía al fin en mucho tiempo se sentía completa Quinn se había incrustado en su corazón de eso estaba segura ella no tenia sexo con Quinn ellas hacían el amor.

-Rachel eres hermosa-dijo Quinn saliendo de Rachel y repartiendo besos por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel se levanto un poco para acostarse junto a ella

-tu lo eres mas Quinn-dijo la morena acariciando su mejilla y viéndolo a los ojos

La morena aun seguía boca abajo y Quinn acostada de costado a su lado cuando sintieron que el yate se detenía y la rubia se levanto rápido dejando confundida a la morena.

-mi bella dama-dijo Quinn mirando a la morena- hemos llegado a nuestro primer destino –dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Rachel

Quinn y Rachel se cambiaron y salieron a la parte exterior del yate encontrándose cerca de una isla artificial que en el centro tenia una mesa decorada y un mesero las esperaba junto a un chef, Rachel miro a Quinn quien sonreía por lo sorprendida que estaba su morena

-¿y bien te gusta?-le pregunto Quinn a Rachel

-me encanta-contesto la moren abrazando a Quinn aferrándose a su rubia como si fuera a desaparecer

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Quinn levantando sus rostro y viendo como unas pocos lagrimas caían por el rostro de la morena – Rachel –susurro preocupada la rubia mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de Rachel

-no quiero perderte-le dijo la morena viéndola a los ojos y rompiendo a llorar mientras se escondía en el cuello de la rubia

-y yo no quiero perderte a ti Rachel –susurro Quinn abrazando as fuerte a rachel

Continuara…

**-gracias por todos sus comentarios que bueno que les gusta la historia**

**-contestare rápido unas cosas es que estoy corta de tiempo(o sea mi ma me esta diciendo apaga esa maldita cosa y has algo productivo) **

**-solo diré que Marley aparecerá y hará drama pero no mucho **

**-habrá brittana ellas son una parte importante de la historia ;) **

**-un saludo para todas y mañana actualizo mi otro fic **

**- GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 3

Dos amantes se encontraban disfrutando de las maravillas de la vista nocturna que les regalaba el hermoso mar. El yate se encontraba en un lugar exclusivamente privado solo se podía apreciar esa única embarcación en los alrededores en la playa una gran cama estaba situada en la arena junto a unas cuantas antorchas dándole iluminación a esa noche mágica.

-¿Cómo te sientes rach?-le pregunto Quinn a la morena quien descansaba en su pecho

-me siento muy feliz –le confeso la morena mirando el mar -pero tus hermanos se preocuparan

-no ellos saben que estos tres días son exclusivos para ti-dijo la rubia acariciando su brazo- y saben ellos me ayudaran a hacer esto posible –la morena la miro asombrada

-¿en serio?-le pregunto incrédula

-¿por que te cuesta tanto creerlo?-Quinn la miro confundida

-ya sabes creí que no les agradaba buena a Mike si pero Sebastián el me odia-Quinn no se esperaba esa respuesta, frunció el ceño viendo a Rachel fijamente

-rach mis hermanos no te odian a veces seb puede ser un poco sarcástico y grosero me disculpo contigo si lo ah hecho –acaricio la mejilla de la morena – pero en definitiva ningún Fabray puede odiarte-beso tiernamente su mejilla

-sabes que Quinn ya no hablemos de tus hermanos-dijo haciendo un puchero- recuerda que eres mía por estos días

-toda tuya hermosa-Quinn beso los labios de la morena con mucho amor, acariciaba el cuerpo de la mujer que jamás podrá olvidar

-¿dormimos?-le pregunto la morena subiendo encima de la rubia y viéndola fijamente a los ojos avellana

-si mi rach-acaricio la mejilla de la morena –duérmete conmigo una vez mas hermosa

Los brazos de Morfeo atraparon a Quinn y Rachel esa noche soñaron con el día en que su relación de simples extrañas pasó a ser de amantes. Y con que estas semanas que llevan juntas nunca terminen pero todo siempre acaba los sueños terminan y la realidad golpea de la forma mas dura para un par de extrañas que encontraron el amor en el sitio menos esperado.

Flashback

-¿Quinn?-

-¿Qué pasa Mike?-la rubia estaba en la habitación de sus hermanos pensando en cierta mujer morena que le robo el aliento y quizás el corazón. Mike miraba a la cama donde Quinn y Sebastián estaban acostados viendo el techo

-¿piensas verla hoy también?-ambos chicos se levantaron un poco y vieron a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido

-si hoy iremos a bailar-

-no puedo creer Quinn que prefieras irte con esa mujer y no estar con nosotros-Sebastián parecía enfadado por los planes de su hermana

-seb no empieces además es la primera vez que saldremos solas-Quinn se levanto rápido y se dirigió a la puerta

-ten cuidado Quinn-Mike se lo dijo muy serio y Quinn solo asintió

-no se preocupen en serio estaré bien –Quinn se acerco hasta Mike y lo abrazo, Sebastián no tardo en unirse al abrazo – chicos me voy –dijo la rubia muy feliz- deséenme suerte

-suerte-dijeron sus dos hermanos viendo como su hermana salía de la habitación

-¿las seguiremos verdad?-pregunto Sebastián

-eso tenlo por seguro-dijo Mike viendo a su hermano- no dejaremos que nadie lastime de nuevo a nuestra hermana-Sebastián y Mike salieron de la habitación para seguir a Quinn

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-vaya que puntual-sonrió Rachel al ver a Quinn que ya la esperaba en la entrada del hotel

-hola rach-Quinn beso su mejilla y le dio una gran sonrisa que Rachel correspondió- wow estas hermosa-la morena vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas perfectas

-gracias Quinn pero tu no te quedas atrás estas hermosísima-Quinn se sonrojo y desvió su mirada

-pero que dices rach yo estoy normal pero tu eres la mujer mas hermosa de todas las Bahamas y el mundo- Quinn llevaba un vestido verde con un chaleco blanco

-exageras Quinn estoy segura que hay mujeres mas hermosas que yo-Rachel estaba sonrojada y pensaba en lo maravillosa que la rubia era con ella

-no tu eres la mas hermosa para mi-Quinn tomo las manos de la morena y miro con adoración el rostro de Rachel

-¿Quinn siempre eres así?-la rubia alzo una ceja y se acerco hasta el rostro de la morena que la veía fijamente a los ojos

-yo solo me limito a decir la verdad-Quinn comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de la morena que al contacto cerro los ojos- y puede decirte que solo soy así contigo hermosa-beso la mejilla de Rachel lentamente sintiendo el olor de la morena -¿nos vamos?-susurro en la oreja de la morena quien abrió lentamente los ojos y la rubia noto el rubor de sus mejillas

-si vámonos-la morena acaricio el rostro de Quinn se acerco peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia pero en el ultimo momento se desvió depositando un beso tierno en la comisura de los labios que hizo suspirar a Quinn

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-

-no lo se –Mike le respondió a Sebastián quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido

-oh mira Mike ya se van –Sebastián miro como Quinn le dio el brazo a Rachel y ella gustosa lo acepto y así partieron rumbo a un taxi que las esperaba

-hay que conseguir un taxi-Sebastián asintió y los chicos siguieron con su persecución

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-este sitio es increíble-Quinn comenzó a moverse cuando llegaron a la playa donde una fiesta ya estaba haciendo vibrar a muchos

-entonces señorita Fabray ¿me va a invitar a bailar?- Rachel tomo de la cadera a Quinn quien le sonrió coquetamente

-eso es lo que eh estado esperando desde hace mucho-

Quinn tomo a Rachel de la mano y la arrastro hasta el centro donde muchos se movían al ritmo de la música que era tocada por un grupo de lugareños haciendo sonar sus maracas, tambores, trompetas y guitarras.

-rach prepárate que te demostrare como se baila-Quinn comenzó a moverse sensualmente pasando sus manos por su cuerpo mirando con deseo a la morena quien miraba con deseo a la rubia –

-bailas tan bien Quinn-la morena se pego al cuerpo de Quinn y paso sus manos a las caderas de la rubia quien inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo las manos de la morena subir y bajar acariciando su cuerpo

-y tu no te quedas atrás-susurro Quinn cerca de sus labios

-pero para bailar mejor debes hacer esto-la morena tomo las manos de Quinn y las puso en su cintura

Rachel sintió como Quinn la acariciaba con delicadeza descubriendo su cuerpo. Quinn detuvo su baile cuando el ritmo de la música hacia un cambio repentino y una música mas suave sonaba en el lugar las parejas a su alrededor tomaban a su acompañante y se pegaba aun mas moviéndose sensualmente disfrutando del perfecto lugar con la perfecta música y lo mejo la perfecta compañía.

Quinn le dio la vuelta a la morena, comenzó lentamente a descender por las curvas de Rachel moviéndose en sincronía con la morena. Rache bajaba lentamente moviendo sus cadera mientras Quinn a su espalda la seguía con la mirada iba ascendiendo sintiendo el cuerpo de Quinn en su espalda pero al llegar a su cadera sintió algo extraño frunció el ceño al pensar lo que era pero prefiero ignorarlo todo y seguir con el baile sensual que tenia con Quinn.

-tenemos que detenerlas-Sebastián fruncía el ceño al ver bailar a su hermana y Rachel

-solo están bailando seb no seas dramático-Mike bailaba al ritmo de la música

-pero prácticamente están teniendo sexo –frunció el ceño y se preparaba para ir hasta donde estaba Quinn pero Mike lo sujeto por los hombros

-tranquilo hermano no te pongas así Quinn sabe muy bien lo que hace no interfieras-le dio una mirada amenazante y Sebastián solo suspiro frustrado

-pero Mike-Sebastián lo miro enojado y su hermano solo se encogió de hombros y lo arrastro fuera del lugar

La música seguía animando el lugar todos bailaban alrededor de la gran fogata sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos tan cerca que sus respiraciones se combinaban perfectamente. Quinn bailaba de frente con la morena la veía fijamente al los ojos y Rachel le sostenían la mirada

-y bien ¿Qué te pareció?-Quinn se acerco mas a ella ocultando su rostro en su cuello

-bailas espectacular-Rachel se separo un poco de Quinn, seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música pero solo por inercia en ese momento sentían una completa conexión –y tienes unos ojos hermosos –la moren acaricio la mejillas de Quinn sintiendo la piel tan suave que tiene

-Rachel –susurro Quinn inclinándose hasta atrapar los labios que tanto deseo besar. El beso es tierno ambas mueven sus labios sintiendo la suavidad de sus bocas.

Y después de ese beso siguieron más era una noche perfecta para descubrir el amor aunque ellas no lo supieran con exactitud apenas llevaban conociéndose tres semanas donde se complementaron perfectamente.

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-rach espera-

La morena empujo a Quinn hasta su cama colocándose encima de ella repartiendo besos por todo el cuello de la rubia y acariciando los senos de la chica sobre el vestido

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-Rachel no detenía los beso y solo podía escuchar los gemidos de la rubia -¿acaso eres virgen?-pregunto separándose de Quinn y mirándola a los ojos

-no lo soy pero –Quinn desvió la mirada – rach no puedo hacer esto –Quinn se levanto de la cama dejando a una muy confundida Rachel mirándola con el ceño fruncido

-¿Por qué?-pregunto algo dolida la morena- ¿es por que soy mayor cierto?-su mirada se desvió hasta el piso – ¿Por qué no soy bonita?-dio un largo suspiro

-no para nada-Quinn se acerco hasta Rachel y la toma de la barbilla levantando su rostro-Rachel tu eres una hermosa mujer y muy sexy –la morena se ruborizo por las palabras de la rubia- yo me siento muy afortunada al poder estar contigo es increíble que alguien tan linda como tu este conmigo es irreal –Quinn sonrió tristemente

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Rachel pasó delicadamente una mano por la mejilla de la rubia

-no se como decirte esto-Quinn bajo su mirada y unas lagrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas

-¿Quinn que te pasa?-la morena se preocupa por la actitud de Quinn

-rach yo….yo…-levanto su mirada encontrándose con la de Rachel- yo soy un monstruo

-¿de que hablas Quinn? Tu no eres ningún monstruo- Rachel acariciaba sus mejillas y limpiaba las lagrimas de Quinn

-soy un fenómeno-Quinn volvió a desviar la mirada –no soy normal Rachel y cuando sepas la verdad te alejaras de mi –la morena frunció el ceño- como todos –Quinn susurro lo ultimo –Rachel yo naci diferente yo….yo…tengo un pene–Rachel abrió los ojos como platos y aunque ya tenia una leve sospecha no pudo evitar sorprenderse- ¿rach habla por favor?

-Quinn déjame decirte algo-busco la mirada de la rubia- tu no eres para nada aun fenómeno ni algo parecido lo único que puedo ver es una hermosa persona tu eres tan tierna y hermosa Quinn eres la chica mas linda que haya visto –Quinn la miro a los ojos viendo la sinceridad de Rachel- y a mi no me importa tu condición como ya te dije tu eres muy hermosa eres muy especial y me alegro haberte conocido

-¿rach tu no te alejaras de mi?-Quinn le pregunto nerviosa

-no Quinn yo quiero estar contigo-

Rachel se acerco hasta Quinn y la beso tiernamente la morena le quito el chaleco a Quinn y luego bajo el cierre del vestido. El vestido de la rubia ya hacia en el piso de la habitación la morena la empujo suavemente en la cama y aprecio el cuerpo perfecto de Quinn por primera vez descubriendo la piel blanca de la rubia.

-eres tan hermosa Quinn-se coloco encima de ella

-tú lo eres más rach-

Quinn quito lentamente el vestido de la morena dejándola rápidamente en ropa interior. A la rubia se le fue la respiración al notar el cuerpo de Rachel sus ojos viajaron través de todo la piel de la morena

-Rachel eres tan bella-

Rachel se quito el sujetador y pudo ver como Quinn se estremeció al verla medio desnuda, Quinn hizo lo mismo y quedo en igual de condiciones con la morena, Rachel comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de la rubia que ya sentía su erección apretando sus bóxers.

-vaya Quinn que cuerpo tienes –la morena besaba el abdomen de Quinn quien gemía al sentir la lengua de la morena – eres perfecta

La morena repartía besos por todo el cuerpo de la rubia y se detuvo al llegar hasta la cintura de Quinn se levanto mirando el miembro ya erecto esperando por ser liberado se mordió el labio inferior y miro con deseo a la rubia. Rachel quito lentamente el bóxer de Quinn liberando así el miembro de la rubia seguido la morena se quito sus bragas quedando expuesto frente a la rubia quien la miraba con la boca abierta comiéndose con la mirada a su cuerpo.

Rachel se abalanzo a los labios de la rubia quedando encima de su cuerpo y juntando su centro con el miembro erecto de la rubia

-rach espera, espera- Quinn detuvo las caricias de Rachel quien la miro confundida

-¿Qué pasa Quinn?-le pregunto Rachel un poco frustrada

-debo usar esto-Quinn se estiro y del bolsillo de su chaleco saco un condón Rachel sonrió y se lo quito de las manos

-entonces tendré que ponértelo-pregunto sexymente la morena y Quinn solo asintió

Rachel abrió el paquetito gris con los dientes y le coloco el condón a Quinn aprovechando para frotar el miembro ya erecto de la rubia que se retorcía del placer al sentir as manos de las morenas jugar con su pene.

Quinn atrajo a la morena hasta sus labios para saborearlos una vez más y la morena se subió en la rubia llevando el miembro de Quinn hasta su entrada.

-Quinn eh deseado esto desde hace mucho-susurro Rachel en la oreja de Quinn mordiendo su lóbulo mientras introducía el miembro de Quinn en su entrada.

-oh por Dios-gimió Quinn al sentir las paredes de Rachel apretar su pene

-Quinn- Rachel se movía sensualmente de arriba hacia abajo montando a Quinn

-rach esto se sienta tan bien eres increíble – Quinn comenzó a besar a Rachel y masajear sus senos apretando sus pezones ya endurecidos

-quinn…..quinn…sigue así- la morena gemía y gritaba como nunca al sentir como Quinn comenzaba a envestirla con mas fuerza. Rachel sentía el miembro entras y salir con mas velocidad y fuerza sintiéndose venir en cualquier momento mientras la lengua de la rubia jugaba con su cuerpo saboreándola por completo

Quinn chupaba lamia todo el torso descubierto de Rachel cuando sintió que las paredes de la morena la apretaban cada vez mas –quinnnnnnn- soltó un gemido la morena y mordió el hombro de la rubia viniéndose en rubia seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de Rachel sintiéndose cada ves mas cerca de soltar su eyaculación dentro de Rachel.

-rachhhhh- Quinn termino viniendo dentro de Rachel, la morena se recostó en Quinn aun sintiendo los espasmos producidos por su orgasmo. Rachel estaba recostada en el pecho de Quinn que subía y bajaba continuamente.

-eso estuvo tan bien-Rachel beso la mandila de Quinn quien tenia una sonrisa muy grande y la miraba con adoración.

Y desde esa noche Rachel Corcoran y Quinn Fabray siguieron teniendo sus encuentros todos los días sin falta. En este juego ambas ganaban se hacían compañía todo el día aunque los hermanos de Quinn estuvieran con ellas pero las noches eran de ellas únicamente las dos amantes que disfrutaban de sus cuerpos y sus deseos de poseerse una y otra vez.

Fin Flashback

El día había llegado era el momento de que Rachel partiera estos últimos tres días jamás los podrá olvidar Quinn se comporto tan bien con ella llevándola a pasear en el yate. Recorrieron las islas cercanas quedándose dos noches durmiendo fuera del hotel el ultimo día se fueron a la habitación de la rubia a disfrutar de la ultima ves que se sentirían sus cuerpos siendo uno solo.

Rachel se encontraba contemplando a Quinn mientras dormía la morena pensaba que no podía ver nadie mas perfecta que ella y cuando dormía era totalmente adorable. Quinn dormía boca arriba la sabana cubría su cuerpo. Eran las 7.00 am y Rachel debía partir ya al aeropuerto su vuelo salía a las 10.00am.

-te voy a extrañar demasiado-la morena acariciaba cada aparte del rostro de Quinn y una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos – te quiero Quinn –beso sus labios con ternura y con cuidado de no despertarla ya que no quería despedirse de ella-siempre te recordare me gustaría tanto poder buscarte pero Londres esta tan lejos de mi mundo en New York y también eres muy joven no quiero ser un obstáculo en tu vida –saco su celular y tomo una foto de Quinn – adiós mi Quinn –beso por ultima ves sus labios y salió de la habitación de la rubia.

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-hola seb- Mike llegaba hasta el restaurant del hotel donde Sebastián tomaba su desayuno

-buenos días-Sebastián tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-¿y por que tan feliz?-Mike le quito una tostada y se la llevo a la boca

-por que al fin solo seremos nosotros – sonreía Sebastián y Mike lo miro confundido

-no te entiendo-

-Mike hoy partieron nuestros problemas pero lastima que solo nos queden dos semanas aquí-

La conversación de los hermanos fue interrumpida Quinn llego agitada hasta su mesa y muy nerviosa.

-se fue, se fue sin despedirse de mi- Quinn tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¿Quién se fue?-Mike le pregunto preocupado al ver el estado de su hermana

-Rachel se fue solo se fue –la rubia se sentaba derrotada en la mesa – no la volveré a ver jamás-Quinn comenzó a llorar desconsolada

-oh demonios –Sebastián hablo- Quinn vamos al aeropuerto-la rubia levanto la mirada y vio a su hermano que le tendía su mano- vamos a que te despidas

-vamos al aeropuerto de la isla no hay tiempo que perder –Mike ayudo a Sebastián a animar a la rubia para que se levantara

-pero ella no se despidió solo se fue tal vez no quiere verme –la rubia bajo la mirada

-Quinn que rayos dices ahora mismo iremos al aeropuerto de Nassau y te despedirás como se debe eres una Fabray-Mike le sonrió

-y aunque no me agrade esa enana-Quinn fulmino con la mirada a Sebastián- no puedo permitir que te quedes así tendrás tu despedida- Quinn abrazo a Sebastián y este beso su cabeza- vamos chicos

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-san-Rachel hablaba por teléfono con su hermana

-ya vienes –

-estaré ahí hoy por la noche vas por mi al aeropuerto-Rachel estaba sentada esperando su vuelo ya casi era hora de abordar con rumbo a New York

-si rach iré que clase de hermana crees que soy aparte de una increíblemente sexy-rach rodo los ojos

-solo te hablaba para avisarte-

-ok rach ¿y que paso con la mocosa?-rach frunció el ceño

-Santana no le digas así. Y eso se acabo-dio un gran suspiro y sonrió tristemente- era inevitable desde un principio sabía que esto pasaría

-rach ¿estas bien?-la voz de su hermana sonaba preocupada

-si san estoy bien-lagrimas caían de los ojos de la morena- san

-si rach ¿Qué pasa?-santana podía escuchar como la voz de Rachel se quebraba

-la quiero-solo un llanto pudo escuchar Santana después de eso

-tranquila rach no te pongas así se que esto será muy difícil pero que no tienes su numero o no sabes donde vive-rach comenzó a llorar mas

-san….san…no tengo su número, su email o dirección no tengo nada-

-¿y por que?-san le pregunto dulcemente

-por que yo así lo quise, ella vive en Londres san y apenas tiene 18 dime que haría una muchachita como ella con alguien mayor desde un principio nuestra relación es imposible-

-pero rach –

-pero nada yo no seré la piedra en el camino de Quinn tiene un futuro y yo no me interpondré si fue un muy bonito recuerdo y así se quedara-

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-señor apresúrese- Quinn apuraba al taxista

-le pagaremos mas si llegamos en menos de 5minutos al aeropuerto- Mike se acerco hasta el hombro y lo miro alzando una ceja

-chicos esperen yo no puedo apurara el trafico-el hombre miro a los tres chicos que estaban en su taxi

-¿cuanto falta para llegar?-Quinn preguntó ansiosa

-unas dos calles-

-pero que mierda pasa que no avanzan-

-Quinn no digas groserías-Sebastián le frunció el ceño

-pero seb se va no entiende se va y no pude decirle que la quiero-Quinn sacaba la cabeza por la ventana viendo la fila de autos. Sebastián y Mike estaban en shock al escuchar decir a Quinn que quería a Rachel- muévanse –grito Quinn

-oye chiquilla no grites-Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada se acerco hasta el y comenzó a tocar la bocina del auto – niña espera no hagas eso

-no me diga niña y apresúrese-

-pero si solamente eres una mocosa-el taxista fruncía el ceño

-¿Cómo me dijo?-Quinn lo miro enojada y trataba de golpearlo mientras Mike la detenía

-¿por donde se llega al aeropuerto?-Sebastián interrumpió la pelea de Quinn y el taxista

-solo tienen que seguir recto y llegan-contesto asustado

-corre-Sebastián miro a Quinn y ella asintió

-mocosa loca ten cuidado –grito el taxista

-muérase viejo loco-le contesto Quinn quien corría a través de los autos

Quinn corría esquivando los autos y llevándose más de un insulto no podía para debía llegar y verla por última vez tenia que verla con eso en mente aumento la velocidad no importándole si se pasaba llevando a mas de alguna persona. Las calles del pueblo de Nassau estaban llenas de turistas Quinn parecía experta esquivando a las personas y lo vio el aeropuerto de Nassau.

Llego hasta la entrada y rápido se fue a información a buscar los vuelos que partieran hacia New York la señorita le informo que estaban a punto de embarcar por la sala 4 y rápidamente se fue a buscarla.

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-san me tengo que ir ya –la morena se limpio las lagrimas

-rach cometiste un error al no despedirte-

-no lo creo san – suspiro triste- creo que no hubiera sido capaz de despedirme de ella

-¿Por qué?

-san adiós-Rachel finalizo la llamada dejando a su hermana muy confundida

-¿Por qué no quisiste despedirte?-la morena conocía esa voz, estaba de espalda de la persona que la había enamorado en estas semanas –Rachel ¿Por qué?

-Quinn-Rachel volteo y la vio a la rubia que le quito el aliento estaba fatigada y tenia el cabello hecho un desastre parecía de esas protagonistas de las películas de amor que corren por todo la ciudad buscando a la chica de sus sueños. Y quien diría que ella Rachel Corcoran estaba viviendo una escena así- ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Rachel con lágrimas en los ojos

-solo quería verte ya sabes es que olvidaste algo-Quinn desvió la mirada

-¿y que olvide?-Rachel caminaba hasta Quinn

La rubia la tomo entre sus brazos como la primera vez en la piscina y la beso las dos lloraban podían sentir el sabor salado de las lagrimas en el beso.

-el vuelo numero 7541 con destino a New York saldrá en 5 minutos por favor los pasajeros diríjanse a la puerta de abordaje del salón cuatro-

-me tengo que ir-Rachel se separo de los labios de la rubia y Quinn la bajo suavemente en el suelo y la abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de la morena sintiendo su aroma por ultima vez.

-rach te quiero-

Quinn se separo de la morena y la miro a los ojos esos ojos chocolate que la miraban con amor de eso estaba segura Rachel la quería tanto como ella.

-te quiero Quinn- Rachel beso una vez mas a su rubia

-sabes rach yo jamás olvidare nuestra promesa-Quinn lloraba mientras acariciaba el rostro de la morena- jamás te olvidare rach tu eres lo mas hermoso que me ah pasado te quiero tanto rach –tomo los labios de la morena y los beso con pasión deseo y amor

-último llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo numero 7541 con destino a New York –

-como odio a esa mujer-hablo Quinn haciendo un puchero

-jamás te olvidare Quinn recuérdame siempre-Rachel la miraba a los ojos y lloraba amargamente sabia que ese era el final de esa relación hermosa que tenia con la rubia

-siempre lo hare rach pero por favor ya no llores-limpiaba las lagrimas de la morena

-dejare de llorar cuando tu lo hagas-Quinn negaba con la cabeza y la abrazo

-rach promete algo-Quinn la miro mientras Rachel asentía- prométeme que si nos volvemos a ver no te importara nada y me darás una oportunidad de estar contigo-Rachel la miro extrañada- y me dejaras invitarte a una cita –le dijo sonriendo

-lo prometo Quinn –

-te quiero Rachel Corcoran-

-te quiero Quinn Fabray –

El vuelo con rumbo a New York partió dejando una promesa que seria en lo único que podía confiar Quinn para que Rachel no la odiara. Quinn miraba el cielo donde el avión ya no podía verse se quedo con el sabor de los labios de Rachel combinado con el suyo. Lucy Quinn Fabray tenía algo muy claro Rachel Barbra Corcoran seria suya de nuevo y esta vez jamás la dejaría irse de su lado.

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

New York

-enana-

-san –Rachel abrazaba a su hermana quien venia en compañía de su mejor amigo- Kurt- soltaba a su hermana y rápidamente corría hasta el chico

-hasta que te dignas a aparecer diva-su mejor amigo la abrazaba y daba un beso en su mejilla

-lo siento Kurt pero necesitaba despejarme un poco-tomaba al chico del brazo y caminaban hasta el auto de su hermana

- yo no soy tu esclava enana-santana aparecía enfrente de los dos amigos sosteniendo las maletas de Rachel-

-vamos san solo cárgalas o no quieres tus regalos-Rachel sonreía divertida al ver como san se apresuraba a llegar a su auto

-y bien ¿dime que tal te fue? ¿Adonde te fuiste? ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Conociste a alguien?-comenzaba Kurt a atacarla con preguntas

-sabes rach hay una manera de callar a porcelana-san llegaba al rescate de su hermana al ver la como la cara de rach cambio al escuchar si había conocido a alguien

-Satán cállate y mantén tú vista en la calle- kurt hablaba molesto

-Blaine Andersson-santana hablo maliciosamente recibiendo una mirada fulminante del divo

-¿tu ex –esposo?- pregunto confundida Rachel

-chicas me harían el enorme favor de no mencionar a ese sujeto con exceso de gel en el cabello-kurt desvió su vista y se concentro en mirar por la ventana

-vamos kurt no puedes seguir enojado con el para siempre-

-santana solo por que Blaine sea uno de los mejores amigos de Brittany y ahora tu seas una gran amiga de el no significa que todos queramos saber algo de él-

-espera ¿Blaine es amigo de tu novia?-santana asintió y kurt rodo los ojos

-mi britt nos invito a comer y dijo que tenia un amigo perfecto para Kurt y cuando llegamos al restaurant –la morena comenzó a reírse mientras el divo la fulminaba con la mirada- era Blaine-comenzó a reír mas fuerte contagiando a Rachel

-si que bien ríanse de mí – dijo dramáticamente el divo

-lo siento Kurt pero es muy gracioso todo eso –Rachel le lanzaba un beso desde el asiento del copiloto

Los tres amigos continuaban el camino hasta la casa de la Diva de Broadway entre bromas y risas Rachel se sentía bien al fin en estar en casa pero no podía evitar pensar en Quinn y en su promesa se le hizo muy raro que dijera eso pero de algo estaba segura si volvía a verla no la dejaría ir por nada.

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry

Dos semanas después

Los tres hermanos Fabray se encontraban en su vuelo rumbo a su hogar después de la emotiva despedida que Quinn tubo con la morena siguió su vida normal con sus hermanos pero siempre pensando en la morena de ojos chocolate.

-¿ya llegamos?-Sebastián despertaba y miro a sus hermanos que lo miraban divertido

-y no puedo creer que yo sea la floja-Quinn sonreía

-seb has dormido todo el vuelo-

-no fastidies Mike-

Pasajeros del vuelo 2541 soy su capitán les quiero informar que dentro de 15 minutos estaremos arribando en la ciudad de New York gracias por volar con nosotros.

-al fin-suspiro Quinn

-¿piensas buscarla?-Sebastián la miro seriamente

-si pienso hacerlo-contesto Quinn frunciendo el ceño

-ya veo-Sebastián mostro indiferencia

-la buscare y cuando la encuentre le contare toda la verdad-

-y después la puedes visitar en la cárcel-Sebastián la miro alzando una ceja- pero lo bueno es que estudiaras leyes así podrás defenderla en su juicio

-Sebastián no empieces –Quinn se molesto con su hermano- yo quiero a Rachel y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para estar con ella

-eso si te perdona por mentirle dos veces-Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada

-Sebastián tranquilo-Mike intervenía en la pelea de sus hermanos

-espero que puedas perdonarme Rachel -Quinn miro la ciudad de New York por la ventana pensando en su morena hermosa - entiéndeme por favor –un ultimo suspiro se escapo de sus labios

Continuara…..

**-gracias por sus reviews espero que les haya gustado este capitulo**

**-un saludo muy grande y muchas bendiciones **

**-nos vemos después**

**- GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 4

Han pasado dos semanas desde que los hermanos Fabray llegaron a su nuevo hogar en New York para iniciar sus estudios universitarios Mike estudiaría Danza y Teatro en Nyada , Sebastián estudiara veterinaria junto con Quinn en la universidad de NYU pero ella estudiara Leyes.

-lo siento mucho jóvenes pero esa información no puedo brindárselas- el vigilante del teatro Winter Garden trataba de explicarles a los hermanos Fabray y mas que todo a cierta rubia que el no podía brindarles la dirección o paradero de la actriz Rachel Barbra Corcoran.

-pero señor ella estuvo presentando Evita aquí hace pocos meses no sabe si volverá ó ¿Dónde podrá estar trabajando? Estoy segura que usted sabe ¿Dónde esta? - el vigilante le frunció el ceño

-lo siento jovencita no tengo esa información y si la tuviera no se la diera a unos acosadores como ustedes –

-oiga yo no estoy acosando a nadie ella es mi amiga-Quinn le hablo enojada al sujeto

-entonces si es su amiga ¿Por qué no sabe donde esta?-le pregunto burlonamente el sujeto y Quinn se preparaba para golpearlo pero Mike intervino

-Quinn cálmate-trataba de tranquilizarla Mike que estaba junto a ella para que no se metiera en problemas como en casi todos los teatros que pregunto

-váyanse o tendré que utilizar la fuerza-hablo fuertemente el vigilante

-Quinn, Mike vámonos-llegaba Sebastián a impedir que otra vez los echaran de otro teatro- los sentimos señor este incidente no se volverá a repetir

-eso espero chicos – Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada –ya largo de aquí

-pero seb estoy segura que él sabe donde esta Rachel- Quinn hacia un puchero mientras abandonaban el teatro

-Quinn hemos buscado a esa mujer desde que llegamos y nadie nos ah dicho nada – Sebastián caminaba junto a sus hermanos

-y no creo que nos den esa información como nos dijo ese tipo no le dan esa información a cualquiera- hablaba Mike abrazando por los hombros a sus dos hermanos

-pero no me rendiré la buscare y cuando la encuentre- Quinn hablaba soñadoramente

-ella te llevara a la guardería y tu al asilo-el humor de Sebastián se hacia presente como siempre y Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada

-muy gracioso Sebastián – Quinn lo miraba enojada y el solo se limitaba a sonreírle- idiota

-yo también te quiero quinnie-

-Mike Sebastián me esta molestando-Quinn se quejo con su hermano mayor

Mike miraba divertido la escena de la pelea entre sus dos hermanos siempre era lo mismo discutían por algo y cuando Sebastián le ganaba en la pelea Quinn se quejaba con él y Sebastián la molestaba mas por eso, Mike amaba a su familia era lo mas importante sus hermanos su madre y su padre aunque no este con ellos cuando su padre se fue le dijo a Mike que él seria el hombre de la casa y que cuidara mucho a su familia y eso es lo que haría siempre Mike Fabray.

-Mike ven rápido-grito Sebastián deteniendo un taxi

-si apresúrate mamá nos espera-Quinn le sonreía

-vámonos quinnie y sebi- Mike les sonrió a sus dos hermanos que solo rodaron los ojos

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-¿Santana estas cocinando?-Rachel miraba como su hermana sorprendida ya que ella jamás en la vida cocinaba ni siquiera cuando vivían juntas y ella se enfermo junto con Kurt debido a un virus solo compro sopa instantánea solo se las arrojo y se fue a una cita con una tal Holly.

-salvo al mundo de preguntas estúpidas-contesto san rodando los ojos

-en serio san ¿Por qué cocinas? Ni siquiera sabía que podías hacerlo-se acerco hasta la cocina y olio la comida que preparaba – wow esto huelo tan bien ¿Cómo rayos hiciste algo así?-la diva frunció el ceño

-tengo mis secretos hermanita no creo que solo por que soy una abogada exitosa sexy y talentosa no se hacer algo tan básico como cocinar

-pero te lo tenias bien guardado ¿y para quién cocinas? –su hermana la miro con una ceja alzada y con claro señal de molestia

-no te acuerdas que te dije que hoy venia a cenar mi Britt para conocerlos –Rachel se golpeo mentalmente por que había olvidado por completo la cena

-lo siento san lo olvide pero no te preocupes me iré rápido a mi departamento y vuelvo enseguida

-pero si ya estas aquí ¿Por qué carajos te vas a ir?

-solo debo pasar a mi departamento a cambiarme no notas algo raro-la morena se señalo su ropa Santana no comprendía por que lo hacia hasta que su hermana hablo de nuevo- llevo la misma ropa de ayer

-¿estuviste con Brody?-santana fruncía le ceño

-no-Rachel frunció el ceño- a él no lo eh visto desde hace meses y eso se acabo san

-¿entonces donde estuviste?

-en casa de Kurt me hablo por que le dio una crisis de Blaine-san rodo los ojos- ya sabes lo dramático que puede ser dice que lo vio en un café con un chico

-imagínate cuando vea a Blaine en la cena –

-¿él vendrá? Santana no le hagas esto a Kurt el es tu amigo no puedes estar invitando a su ex sin siquiera avisarle-la diva frunció el ceño y reto con la mirada a su hermana

-mira porcelana ya debe dejar eso en el pasado Blaine es el mejor amigo de mi Britt y Kurt es mi mejor amigo así que es hora de que madure y siga adelante esta cena es muy importante – la morena mayor volvió a concentrarse en la cocina

-¿y mamá vendrá también?-

-si ella traerá el postre

-creí que mi madre no aceptaba tu relación con Brittany

-eso fue en la secundaria Rachel ahora esta encantada con Brittany – Rachel se sorprendió

-en serio eso es impresionante

-ah ido a visitarla mucho cuando no estuviste

-entonces Britt ya tiene a mamá en el bolsillo

-si mi Britt es todo una dulzura es imposible no estar encantada con ella –suspiro y Rachel le dio una sonrisa burlona- ya te veré suspirar así cuando estés enamorada de verdad- la sonrisa d e la morena se esfumo – oh demonios rach lo siento

-san no te preocupes estoy bien y será mejor que me vaya –se apresuro a llegar a la puerta seguida de su hermana- te veré en la noche

-rach ¿estas bien?-santana conocía la historia de amor de su hermana ya que el día que vino se las conto a ella y Kurt ellos no pudieron evitar sentir pena por Rachel esa noche lloraron los tres juntos como unos adolescentes

-san estoy muy bien te veo después adiós-la morena abandono el departamento de su hermana

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-y bien chicos que tal les parece New York-

-esta genial –respondió Mike desde el asiento del copiloto a su madre

-y a Quinn le encanto tanto que nos hizo recorrer todo Broadway-Sebastián iba al lado d e Quinn en el asiento de atrás

-en serio quinnie no sabia que te gustaba Broadway-

-si ni yo tampoco-contesto un poco incomoda ella quería contarle la verdad a su madre pero no sabia como hacerlo – pero que puedo decir simplemente me encanta – Quinn comenzó a golpear suavemente a Sebastián

-mamá ¿papá va a venir a vernos?-Sebastián le pregunto a su madre mientras evitaba los golpes que le daba Quinn

-mis niños en este momento vamos a verlo-la madre de los chicos sonreía mientras los hermanos Fabray soltaron un grito de emoción

-genial-dijeron los tres chicos y se miraron con complicidad

Los hermanos seguían con la esperanza de que algún día sus padres regresaran y ahora que estaban en el mismo país eso seria más fácil y ellos se encargarían de unirlos de nuevo. Habían hecho un excelente trabajo alejando a todos los pretendientes de su madre en Londres ellos decían que eran unos profesionales en alejarlos y hasta los hacían llorar a veces por que ellos no iban a permitir que su madre su amada mujer se fuera con cualquiera. Estaba aclaro que ella y su padre tenían que estar juntos como tuvo que ser desde un inicio.

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-Kurt quieres darte prisa- Rachel presenciaba el cambio de atuendo numero 7 del Divo de Broadway

-rach no me presiones solo quiero estar presentable para la cena-el divo se miraba en el espejo y fruncía el ceño al ver que la chaqueta gris no combinaba con sus pantalones blancos

-Kurt ya es suficiente te ves simplemente hermoso y no me veas así –Kurt fruncía el ceño- ahora mueve tu trasero y vámonos

-pero rach solo me cambiare la chaqueta- Kurt se dirigía a su habitación de nuevo pero Rachel lo tomo del brazo y lo sacaba a rastras del departamento

-acaso quieres que Santana nos mate por llegar tarde

-pero tengo que verme perfecto para que Blaine vea que no estoy sufriendo por la separación- Rachel volteo a ver a su amigo quien tenia el ceño fruncido

-¿estas así por Blaine?-kurt asintió- pero Kurt creí que eso ya era un capitulo cerrado en tu vida se divorciaron hace 4 años

-pero no lo había visto desde el divorcio y verlo no lo se removió sentimientos y lo peor que él cuando me vio solo me saludo al parecer él si ya cerro ese capitulo- Rachel miraba a su mejor amigo como volvía a sufrir

-Kurt no se que decir me siento mal por ti –se acerco hasta el divo y lo abrazo- lo siento mucho cariño

-sabes que el pasado es el pasado-se separo de la morena y le dio una sonrisa- y vámonos oh si no Satán se desquitara conmigo

-y también conmigo ven vamos en mi coche-ambos divos abandonaron el departamento de Kurt y ya en el auto de Rachel el hombre de ojos celestes observaba minuciosamente a la morena- ¿Qué pasa Kurt?-la diva fruncía el ceño

-¿tu como estas?- Rachel frunció e ceño- ya sebes con lo de Quinn

-podrías no hablar de eso por favor- la morena dio un gran suspiro- estoy bien si solo quiero olvidarme de ella

-pero rach con todo lo que me contaste no puedes dejar eso así -Rachel miro de reojo a su mejor amigo

-¿Qué te pasa Kurt? Ella no esta en el país ni siquiera si como encontrarla y aunque lo hiciera no intentaría nada con ella no es correcto- Kurt rodo los ojos

-me estas diciendo que si ella apareciera frente a ti no intentarías nada – Rachel asiente un poco dudosa- enserio si yo estuviera en tu lugar la buscaría y me quedaría con ella tienes tanta suerte de haber estado con alguien tan joven. Ya quisiera yo tener a un jovencito tras de mis huesitos-el divo sonrió

-¡Kurt!-lo reprendió Rachel

-oh vamos rach-hablaba divertido al ver las miradas de la diva- todos los hombres y mujeres mayores soñamos con tener una aventura con alguien tan joven

-Quinn no es tan joven-la morena se estaciono frente al edificio de apartamentos

-en serio Rachel – ambos bajaron del auto – tener 18 años no es estar joven apenas es una niña- la morena lo fulmino con la mirada y Kurt sonrió triunfante al dar en uno de los puntos bajos de Rachel. Desde que llego del viaje les insistió a él y Santana que Quinn no era ninguna niña

-debo decirte Kurt que ella no es ninguna niña por que las cosas que hicimos –Rachel miro a su amigo maliciosamente- no lo hacen los niños

-¡RACHEL!-el divo abrió los ojos como platos- omite esos detalles y mejor entremos

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-¿ya te vas?-Quinn miraba a su padre mientras abrazaba a sus hermanos

-lo siento quinnie-el hombro rubio se acerca hasta Quinn y le da un tierno beso en la frente- debo ir a una junta

-nos visitaras mas seguid ahora que estamos aquí-pregunto Mike

-si chicos e iremos a ver partidos de los Yankees – los hermanos se vieron entre si y sonrieron

-estaremos ansiosos esperándolo-hablo Sebastián

-se me olvido decirle su madre no vendrá a recogerlos – los chicos fruncieron el ceño- Shelby –Quinn se sorprendió - ¿Recuerdan a Shelby? Ella los pasara a buscar

-Shelby- Quinn se sorprendió y sus hermanos miraron su reacción

- los llevara a una cena no me dio muchos detalles ¿su madre no les dijo nada?-los chicos negaron – que raro –el hombre frunció el ceño- pero estarán en buenas manos con Shelby

-eso lo sabe muy bien Quinn- Sebastián recibió las miradas fulminantes de sus hermanos

-chicos vengan-el hombre abrazo a sus tres hijos- cuídense mucho los quiero y pórtense bien-beso las frentes de sus tres niños – esperen aquí a Shelby su madre me dijo que estaría aquí en unos 20 minutos no hagan travesuras

-no te preocupes pa yo los cuidare-hablo Mike

-los amo-dijo el hombre mirando tiernamente a sus hijos

-te amamos pa-dijeron los hermanos Fabray -vieron como su padre desaparecía de su vista

-así que Shelby vendrá por nosotros- hablo Sebastián viendo a Quinn que desvió la mirada

-Sebastián ya déjala en paz –Mike defendía a su hermanita

-Mike déjalo ya sabes como es y sabes la situación que tenía con la señora Shelby ya paso –Quinn retaba con la mirada a su hermano

-eso espero suficiente con una mujer mayor para que venga otra-

-Sebastián-lo reprendió Mike

-solo te pediré algo seb –Quinn miro a su hermano- no vayas a ser grosero con la señora Berry. Ella no tubo la culpa de lo que paso en Londres

-pero no hizo nada por impedirlo-

-suficiente ya dejen de discutir y tu-Mike señalo a su hermano- nada de groserías con la señora Berry y tu –miro a Quinn- compórtate-los hermanos asintieron

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-Rachel, Kurt- una rubia salto a los brazos de los dos amigos

-Brittany tranquila nos vas a matar- Kurt se zafo del abrazo de la rubia

-enana suelta a mi mujer-santana miraba como Brittany estaba abrazando a Rachel

-san ya sabes que la única Corcoran que me vuelve loca eres tu- la rubia libero a Rachel y corría a darle un beso a su novia

-estamos aquí-Kurt tapaba sus ojos

-cállate porcelana y tu-señalo a Rachel – deja de vernos pervertida

-pero si se están besando enfrente de mi –contesto enojada la diva

-entonces por que no te cubres los ojos como Kurt –santana entrecerró los ojos- pervertida como no has tenido sexo andas de caliente pero que te quede claro una cosa –abrazo a Brittany- esta rubia es mía- esta vez santana beso apasionadamente a la rubia

-vaya esto es todo un espectáculo-la voz de un hombre los sorprendió a todos

-gomina ¿Cómo entraste?-san frunció el ceño. Kurt corrió a la cocina seguido de Rachel

-Blaine-la rubia corrió hasta su mejor amigo- ven pasa

-hola britt-britt- le dio un eso en la mejilla- santana esta hermosa-le sonrió a la morena

-eso ya lo se. Pero ¿Cómo entraste?

-que acaso no ves que la puerta esta abierta

-enana, porcelana dejaron la puerta abierta y se coló el capitán gomina-grito la morena a las Divas

-Kurt ya vino-Blaine sonrió y Brittany asintió dándole un guiño

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?-santana miro la complicidad de las miradas del morocho y de la rubia

-nada santy –Brittany beso la mejilla de la morena y se fue a la cocina

-traje vino-Blaine mostro la botella y se fue junto con Brittany dejando a santana sola en la sala

-estos dos traman algo y yo averiguare lo que es –la morena tenia los brazos cruzados y alzaba una ceja mirando en dirección a la cocina

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-Quinn ¿estas bien?-Sebastián tomo la mano de su hermana mientras esperaban a Shelby

-si seb –miro a su hermano a los ojos intentando tranquilizarlo

-Quinn se que a veces soy un poco idiota contigo pero solo quiero protegerte

-eso lo se seb por eso no puedo enojarme contigo mucho tiempo –beso tiernamente su mejilla- solo quiero que te comportes

-solo quiero proteger a mi familia-abrazo a Quinn- perdóname Quinn y te prometo que me comportare con Shelby a pesar de todo ella fue nuestra maestra en Londres y ayudo mucho a mamá

-si Shelby fue un gran apoyo para ella y para nosotros

-chicos creo que ahí esta Shelby-Mike señalo una señora que se dirigía hacia ellos

-vaya siga tan radiante-Quinn miraba a la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones habían pasado dos años desde que no la veía –

-cierra la boca quinnie-Sebastián comenzó a caminar junto con Mike y Quinn los siguió

-saben algo-Mike fruncía el ceño-

-¿Qué pasa Mike?-pregunto Sebastián

-no les recuerda a alguien

-ahora que lo dices se me hace muy familiar pero no se –Quinn se encogió de hombros

-vaya si son los hermanos Fabray-Shelby se encontró con las miradas de los chicos- pero miren como han crecido –se acerco hasta ellos y abrazo a cada uno –y tu esta muy hermosa- el abrazo que le dio a Quinn se prolongo aun mas

-gracias-Quinn miro hacia el suelo- usted también esta muy hermosa-contesto con sinceridad la rubia

Los tres hermanos Fabray miraban a Shelby examinándola viendo que con los años ella estaba más hermosa y aunque algunas arrugan podría verse en su rostro eso le daba un toque de elegancia que ella siempre había tenido. Shelby fue la maestra de canto de los chicos en Londres por un tiempo se supo ganar el aprecio de los hermanos que la consideraron una amiga y para Quinn fue mucho mas especial que eso ella fue su primer amor.

-chicos vengan tenemos que llegar a tiempo-le dio un apretón en el hombro a Quinn y camino en dirección a su auto seguido de los chicos

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-todo esto es perfecto amor-sonrió Brittany y beso tiernamente la mejilla de Santana

-debo admitir que la comida se ve exquisita y san gracias por prepararme algo vegano –Rachel le sonrió a su hermana

-britt- britt me obligo –Brittany miro hacia Rachel y le dijo bajito ¨no es cierto¨ mientras san se ruborizo – solo falta mi madre y –santana fue interrumpida por un grito de Kurt

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Rachel y rápido vieron como Kurt era perseguido por Blaine

-Kurt en serio no piensas hablar conmigo-Blaine perseguía a Kurt y el divo tapaba sus orejas y cantaba

-chicas escucharon algo-Kurt fingió no ver a Blaine

-eso es tan inmaduro-Rachel rodo los ojos

-porcelana-santana detenía al divo- que piensas que tienes 18 años para compórtate como un mocoso-la morena vio a su hermana que la fulminaba con la mirada- y tu gomina quieto si quieres después de la cena puedes hablar con mi chico –santana amenazo a Blaine que solo asintió con una gran sonrisa

-¿dónde esta Shelby?-pregunto Kurt saliendo del momento de incomodad por tener a Blaine tan cerca viéndolo fijamente

-solo fue por el postre y por-el sonido del timbre interrumpió a Santana

-chicos siéntense esa debe ser mamá-

-ahora conocerán a mis amores-Blaine sonrió. Rachel y Kurt fruncieron el ceño

Los cuatro estaban de pie junto al comedor ninguno quiso sentarse por que Rachel les dijo que era una falta de respeto no esperar por Shelby. Escucharon voces que venían de la sala Rachel frunció el ceño por que esas voces se le hacían muy conocidas. La morena estaba de espaldas con Kurt viendo a Brittany y Blaine que tenían una enorme sonrisa.

Brittany corrió dejando a unos confundidos Rachel y Kurt que fruncían el ceño

-Rachel, Kurt quiero presentarles a mis hijos-Brittany hablo entusiasmada mientras las Divas voltean a ver

-¡RACHEL!-Sebastián y Mike abrieron los ojos por completo viendo a la morena que se encontraba en una especie de estado de shock

-¿conocen a Rachel?-pregunto Brittany. Sebastián y Mike se miraron nerviosos mientras Rachel se aferraba al brazo de su mejor amigo.

-esto no puede ser –susurro la morena- Quinn –levanto la mirada buscando por toda la habitación se estaba preguntando si estaba en una especie de sueño loco

-amor-santana llego con una caja –mira mi madre trajo el postre-Mike y Sebastián fruncieron el ceño

-Mamá como te dijo esa señora-Sebastián le hablo a Brittany

-chicos tengo algo muy importante que decirles-Brittany miro a sus dos hijos- Santana es mi novia

-¡Que!-Quinn llegaba junto a Shelby- mamá que dijiste –Rachel miro a Quinn ahí estaba esa rubia que le robo el corazón sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina pero aun así consiguió la fuerza para caminar y llegar hasta donde Quinn

-Quinn-hablo Rachel y cuando Quinn miro a sus ojos la morena se desmayo en plena sala

-Oh dios mío Rachel- santana llegaba hasta donde su hermana que era sostenida por Quinn quien en un rápido movimiento capturo a la morena entre sus brazos

-llévala al sofá-santana le hablo a Quinn quien asintió nerviosa

-Rachel mi amor-Shelby pasaba una toalla húmeda por la cara de la diva

-hermanita reacciona-santana estaba preocupada

-esta despertando-grito Kurt que tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Rachel comenzaba a abrir los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza. La morena miro a su alrededor encontrándose con la miradas de su madre y de Santana y Kurt. Se acomodo un poco en el sofá recordando donde estaba o que hacia en lo que pudo notar el apartamento de su hermana.

-Quinn-hablo Rachel sentándose de golpe

-amor calmarte-Shelby trato de tranquilizarla

-san vi a Quinn –le hablo a su hermana quien ya se imaginaba que Quinn la hija de Brittany era la Quinn de las Bahamas - ¿Dónde esta? ¿Fue un sueño?-la diva hablaba completamente nerviosa

-Rachel –santana miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido- Quinn esta hablando con Brittany y sus hermanos

-oh no –Rachel se tapo la boca con una de sus manos

-Quinn, Sebastián y Mike son los hijos de Brittany con el boca de trucha- santana suspiro no podía creerlo que la mocosa de Rachel fuera la hija de su Britt- lo siento por decirte esto rach-Kurt tomo la mano de su mejor amiga y le dio una sonrisa

-san yo no sabia-Rachel miro a su hermana- enserio no fue mi intención –la morena sintió culpabilidad al saber que Quinn su Quinn es hija de la novia de su hermana si contar que ella es mucho mayor que la rubia

-rach cálmate necesito que estés calmada para que te diga esto-Rachel asintió

-yo los dejare solos-Shelby beso la frente de su hija y se fue a hablar con Blaine

-esto parece una telenovela-el divo hablo con total drama- pero que pequeño es el mundo

-no puede ser es Quinn –dijo felizmente Rachel – esto es obra del destino para que estemos juntas

-ni siquiera lo pienses Rachel-santana la miraba duramente

-san solo por que es hija de Brittany no la dejare entiendes –Rachel fruncía el ceño

-vaya Rachel que rápido cambias de opinión creí que nos habías dicho que su relación jamás funcionaria por que no podías meterte en su vida

-yo creía eso pero al verla de nuevo me hizo recapacitar y yo quiero estar con ella

-vaya esto es amor –Kurt se limpio algunas lagrimas- que encuentro tan tierno la hubieras visto rach se preocupa tanto por ti –el divo acariciaba la mano de la morena- te cargo en sus brazos como todo un príncipe-Rachel sonrió al recordar todas las veces que Quinn la cargo y no pudo evitar que unas lagrimas de felicidad se esparcieran por su rostro- cuando te llevo al sofá todo llegamos como locos al ver que te desmallabas y ella fue tan tierna que nos pidió amablemente que te diéramos espacio se porta tan bien te hablaba con tanto amor

-en serio –Rachel le sonrió a su mejor amigo – Santana lo siento pero yo quiero a Quinn

-pero tu no harás nada-la corto su hermana

-ya te dije que sea hija de Brittany no impedirá que yo

-tu nada –le grito- sabes por que- Rachel la miraba confundida- ella tienen 16 años Rachel- Rachel solo pudo escuchar 16 años su Quinn tiene 16 ella le mintió Quinn le mintió ella apenas es una niña si antes se sentía mal por estar con ella suponiendo que tenia 18 años ahora se siente mucho peor- ¡RACHEL!-grito santana al ver como su hermana volvía a desmayarse

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-mamá ¿Por qué?-Mike miraba a la rubia

-lo siento mis niños yo quería decirles pero todo paso tan rápido y ustedes ya se iban al viaje planeaba decírselos cuando vinieran pero todo se complico

-pero tu tienes que estar con papá-Sebastián miro a Brittany suplicante

-¿Qué quieres decir sebi?-Brittany acaricio la mejilla de su niño

-creímos que tu te venias aquí por volver con papá-hablo Mike

-yo ame a su padre gracias a él los tengo a ustedes- Brittany miro con amor a sus hijos- cuando estaba embarazada de quinnie el fue mi pilar y lo fue también cuando fuimos por ustedes a la fabrica de bebes-sonrió al recordar el momento que vio a Mike y Sebastián en el orfanato- pero Sam y yo no nos amamos como pareja descubrimos que solamente existía un lazo de amistad y él sabia que siempre estuve enamorada de Santana

-ella es hija de la señora Shelby-pregunto Sebastián y Brittany asintió

-Santana y Rachel son las hijas de Shelby- Quinn quien se había mantenido con la cabeza gacha escuchando como su madre les decía que ella estaba en una relación levanto la cabeza viendo a los ojos azules de su madre que tenían un brillo especial al hablar de esa mujer

-¿tu la amas?-Quinn le pregunto dudosa

-si la amo muchísimo desde secundaria-confeso limpiándose algunas lagrimas del rostro

-mami si tu eres feliz yo lo soy –Quinn abrazo a su madre

-también yo mami solo quiero verte feliz-Mike se unió al abrazo

-Sebastián ¿tu que dices?-le pregunto Brittany a su niño ella sabia del carácter de Sebastián algunas veces le recordaba a santana

-yo digo que si esa mujer te hace sufrir se las vera con migo-le sonrió a su madre

-Brittany ¿esta bien?-santana llego hasta donde estaba reunida la familia Fabray

-si estamos bien –respondió feliz por que sus hijos aceptaran la relación con su morena

-¿Cómo esta rac…la señorita Rachel?-pregunto Quinn

-iré a verla –Brittany le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno y se fue dejando solos a sus hijos con santana

-escuchen- santana capto la atención de los tres- solo quiero agradecerles por aceptar mi relación con su madre se que –fue interrumpida por Sebastián

-nosotros no hemos aceptado nada-el chico se cruzo de brazos

-lo siento señora Santana pero no podemos confiar en usted-Mike la miraba retándola con la mirada

-de que demonios hablan mocosos-santana frunció el ceño y se cruzo de brazos

-que no queremos que este cerca de nuestra madre-Mike abrazo por los hombros a sus hermanos

-ustedes no me impedirán estar cerca de Brittany –

-señora nuestra madre no puede estar con usted-Quinn miro a los ojos a la morena que solo alzo una ceja

-escúchenme bien Alvin y las ardillas-se acerco hasta los hicos- nadie me impedirá estar con mi Britt ni siquiera ustedes

-en serio eso lo veremos-la reto Sebastián

-mocosos prepárense por que yo no dejare ir a Britt de mi lado –sonrió maliciosamente- y tu –señalo a Quinn – aléjate de mi hermana

-eso nunca-Quinn la fulmino con la mirada

Continuara…..

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota : **

**Lo siento por no actualizar **

**-actualizare los dos fic los fines de semana y perdón por el retraso y si quieren pueden golpear una almohada pensando que soy yo **

**-Les explicare las edades de los mayores y mas adelante subiré un capitulo enfocado en el pasado donde les explicare la relación Brittany/Santana, Brittany/Sam, Kurt / Blaine y Quinn/Shelby **

**-Gracias por comentar **

**-Brittany Susan Fabray tiene 33 años tubo a Quinn a los 16 es una bailarina profesional por el momento tiene una estudio de baile y es maestra en New York**

**-Santana Corcoran tiene 32 años es una abogada trabaja en el Buffet de Hiram su padre en New York**

**-Sam Evans tiene 33 años es diseñador de video juegos dueño de la empresa Ilusión **

**-Kurt Hummel tiene 28 años es un actor de Broadway**

**-Blaine Andersson tiene 28 años es un medico cirujano especialista en pediatría**

**-Shelby Corcoran tiene 49 años ex – actriz de Broadway fue maestra de los hermanos Fabray por dos años en Londres. Trabaja actualmente de maestra para los hijos de actores de Broadway. Y alguien pregunto si ella tubo una relación con Quinn solo les diré que no , después les explicare mejor.**

**Capitulo 5**

La cena en el departamento de Santana no podía ser mas incomodo por un lado estaba Santana recibiendo las miradas asesinas de los hijos de Brittany pero ella no se iba a dejar de ¨Alvin y las ardillas ¨ como los había bautizado y les regresaba las miradas a los chicos. Rachel no podía mirar a los ojos a Quinn y evitaba a toda costa tener algún tipo de contacto visual con la rubia quien miraba a la diva de Broadway esperando ver de nuevo el rostro de la morena sabia que estaría enfadada con ella ya que Santana le había dejado claro que ella le había contado toda la verdad acerca de su edad.

-hija la cena estuvo riquísima-Shelby halagaba a santana quien sonrió y tomo la mano de Brittany

-todo lo hice por mi amor-los hermanos Fabray rodaron los ojos

-saben mi papá cocina mejor- Sebastián recibía una mirada de reproche por parte de Brittany y Blaine

-iré por el postre – intervino Rachel para cortar el momento incomodo en que se había sumido por el comentario de Sebastián

-¿puedo ayudarla?- Quinn se levanto rápido siguiendo los pasos de la morena

-no creo que sea necesario yo la ayudare- santana no permitiría que la mocosa de Britt se quedara a solas con su hermana

-no se preocupe SEÑORA yo la ayudo – Quinn miro desafiante a Santana

-déjala amor – Brittany sonrió por lo atenta que se estaba mostrando Quinn- mi quinnie solo quiere ayudar

-si ayudar a meterle mano a Rachel-dijo por la bajo Kurt tomando un poco de vino quien recibió una mirada asesina de Santana y Rachel

-rach esta segura que no quieres que yo te acompañe- santana miro con una ceja alzada a su hermana menor

-gracias san pero Quinn me ayudara- la morena respondió muy seria y Quinn le dio una mirada de triunfa a Santana

Rachel camino hasta la cocina del departamento seguida de una muy nerviosa Quinn. Cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró Quinn se acerco lentamente a Rachel temiendo la reacción que tuviera ya que al fin podían estar solas después del encuentro.

-ahora no- las palabras de Rachel detuvieron las intenciones de Quinn de acercarse la morena estaba de espaldas sacando los postres que trajo su madre

-Rach- Quinn hablo quedamente

-no Quinn ahora no tu sigue comportándote como si nos hubiéramos conocido hoy –la rubia frunció el ceño-

-rach no me trates así se que no fue correcto mentirte –la rubia dejo de hablar al ver como Rachel al fin se daba la vuelta y la miraba con unos ojos tristes

-ahora no-repitió dándole una bandeja a Quinn, quien asintió tristemente

-¿entonces cuando?-pregunto resignaba la rubia

-hablaremos mañana dame tu numero-la morena hablo en un cierto tono de autoridad

-ah…ah si- Quinn le dicto su numero a Rachel quien lo anoto en su celular

-bien ahora vámonos que nos están esperando-la morena abrió la puerta y salió dejando a Quinn con una sensación rara

-tranquila Quinn si accedió a hablar contigo es por que quiere arreglar todo esto-la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Rachel apareció mirándola con el ceño fruncido y una mano en la cadera- ¿Qué pasa rach?- pregunto con temor al ver la postura de la morena

-señorita Corcoran- Rachel alzo una ceja mirando intensamente a Quinn

-¿Qué?-la rubia no comprendía las palabras de la morena

-no me digas rach para ti soy la señorita Corcoran – Quinn frunció el ceño- entendiste- la rubia asintió – así me gusta quinnie –la morena salió contoneando sus caderas y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-como usted diga señorita Corcoran-Quinn dio un gran suspiro saliendo de la cocina- esto no será nada fácil- regreso al comedor, recibiendo las miradas asesinas de Santana y el ex – esposo de su tío Blaine –genial- susurro dejando la bandeja en la mesa

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

Todos se encontraban en la sala conversando acerca de los momentos de la pareja como cuando se conocieron ó cuando se volvieron a encontrar. Shelby les conto a sus hijas que ella ya coincidió con Brittany en Londres hace dos años y ella se ofreció a ser la maestra de sus hijos.

-no entiendo algo-hablo Mike un poco confundido- ¿Por qué usted es Berry y sus hijas Corcoran?-Rachel y Santana fruncieron el ceño

-mi madre no es Berry – Santana lo miro con una ceja alzada – ella es Corcoran mocoso- dijo lo ultimo en un susurro pero Sebastián y Quinn la escucharon perfectamente y la fulminaron con la mirada

-pero ella nos dijo que se llama Shelby Berry-Quinn miro fijamente a Santana- cuando la conocimos en Londres con ese nombre se presento –la rubia miro de reojo a Rachel que estaba removiéndose un poco incomoda al sentir la mirada de Quinn.

-mamá ¿Por qué les dijiste eso?- Santana se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta por parte de Shelby

-san se los diré luego si- Shelby se mostraba un poco incomoda ante la pregunta y Brittany noto la mirada de ayuda de Shelby y optó por interrumpir el momento incomodo

-sabían que mis niños entraran a la universidad-dijo orgullosa

-pero no son un poco jóvenes- pregunto Kurt mirando directamente a Quinn quien se removió un poco incomoda

-señor nosotros nos adelantemos en los estudios y gracias a eso este año entraremos este año Quinn y yo iremos a NYU

-y yo iré a NYADA – intervino Mike con una gran sonrisa

-wow en serio –Rachel mostro interés en la platica- oh es verdad tu eres un gran bailarín –los tres hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos y Rachel supo en ese instante que había cometido un error al mencionar eso

-¿rach tu como sabes que Mike sabe bailar?-pregunto Brittany un poco confundida

-yo se lo mencione amor- Santana salvo a su hermana y los hermanos Fabray y Rachel suspiran aliviados

-Marley también ira a NYADA-

-madre creo que eso a nadie le importa- los ojos de todo fueron a para sobre Rachel – quiero decir nadie sabe quien es –se excuso rápidamente

-Marley es nuestra hermana-

-media hermana- corrigió Rachel a Santana quien rodo los ojos

-y ella es tan dramática como ustedes- Sebastián recibió la mirada fulmínate de las dos hermanas

-seb hoy dormirás con Lord Tubbigton por ser grosero- lo reprendió Brittany

-pero ma yo solo lo dije en broma – Sebastián hizo un puchero y sus dos hermanos reían por la bajo- no quiero dormir con el huele a tabaco

-ese gato sigue con vida- pregunto sorprendido Kurt al recordar al animal

-si y tiene esposa- respondió Blaine – se llama la señora Tubbigton

-se le regalo nuestro padre – hablo Mike – pero creo que no se agradan

-están como divorciados- explico Quinn – ya saben de esas relaciones que pensaron que durarían pero que no funcionaron

-como tu padre y Britt- susurro Santana ganándose otras miradas asesinas de los hermanos Fabray

-oiga la escuche- hablo Quinn

-¿que escuchaste quinnie?-le pregunto su madre

-nada ma –intervino Mike

-si no es nada son cosas sin importancia que dijo alguien sin importancia- Quinn le dio una mirada de burla a Santana quien la fulmino con la mirada

La reunión volvió a caer en un silencio incomodo Brittany solo pensaba en la manera que sus hijos recibieron la noticia que ella estaba de novia, pensó que lo habían tomado bien pero los constantes ataques de Sebastián hacia su novia seguido de las miradas de Quinn y Mike que recibía santana le hacían dudar de las palabras de los chicos.

Blaine por otra parte fue a esa reunión en apoyo a su mejor amiga ya que sabía las personalidades de sus sobrinos postizos pero no creyó que fueran tan mal educados, a partir de ahora Brittany necesitaría de su apoyo.

-¿oye Kurt dime quieres un día salir conmigo?- Blaine sorprendió a todos dejándolos callados y obteniendo la atención de los presentes

-bueno…yo…yo-balbuceaba Kurt

-tío Blaine se me olvido decirte hoy hablo a la casa un sujeto llamado Mark diciendo que te olvidaste algo en su departamento- Sebastián sonría viendo la mirada de furia de Kurt

-SEBASTIAN- Brittany, Mike y Quinn reprendían al chico

-gracias…..Sebastián- Blaine enfoco su mirada al suelo por que al parecer encontró algo muy interesante

-señorita Rachel – Sebastián obtuvo la atención de los presentes- ¿usted tiene novio o novia?

-no tengo – respondió la morena mirando a Quinn quien sonrió pero no obtuvo ninguna sonrisa por parte de la morena

-¿vaya y eso por que?- Rachel frunció el ceño – quiero decir usted es muy bonita y creo que ya es momento que tenga una relación seria

-suficiente- Quinn hablo sorprendiendo a Sebastián- no tienes por que decirle eso a la señorita Corcoran –Rachel miraba con ternura como Quinn la defendía del ataque de su hermano- discúlpate

-Quinn tiene razón te pasaste de grosero Sebastián – Brittany se cruzo de brazos no podía creer como su niño podía ser tan malo

-no se preocupen no me incomodo o ofendió las preguntas de Sebastián – Rachel hablo mu confiada- y responderé a tu pregunta no estoy con nadie por que ya tengo a alguien en la mira desde hace unos meses- miro de reojo a Quinn quien se ruborizo – pero necesito hablar con esa persona para aclarar unas cosas y todo dependerá de esa charla – Santana miro mal a Rachel ya sabia de quien estaba hablando

-espero que esa persona sepa obtener su perdón señorita Corcoran – Quinn la miro a los ojos pidiéndose en ellos y dándole una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por sus hermanos y Kurt

-todo dependerá de ella- susurro Rachel

-bueno ya nos tenemos que ir Rachel- Kurt interrumpió el momento ya que no era una buena idea que Rachel y Quinn se miraran como idiotas según Kurt enfrente de sus respectivas madres

-nosotros también nos vamos- hablo Blaine

-¿nosotros?-Mike lo miro confundido

-si ustedes se vienen conmigo-señalo a los tres chicos

-yo me quiero ir con mamá – hablo Sebastián

-lo siento sebi pero hoy me quedo con sanny- santana sonrió triunfante a los tres hermanos

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!-los tres hermanos Fabray abrieron los ojos como platos

-no puedes- Quinn no podía creerlo en serio su madre se quedaría con esa mujer

-quinnie ustedes se irán con Blaine y no se discute mas- Brittany miro con autoridad a sus hijos

-pero mami- hablaron Quinn y Sebastián

Santana se rio por la forma en que los chicos llamaron a Brittany, Rachel rodo los ojos odiaba que Quinn hablara así.

-Kurt vámonos- hablo la diva en cierto tono de molestia

-esperen bajamos con ustedes- se apresuro a hablar Blaine

-tío que rayos haces- dijo Mike

-chicos cuídense mucho nos vemos mañana hoy necesito hablar con sanny- beso las frentes de sus tres hijos y los abrazo- cuiden a lord Tubbigton y Sebastián busca sus cigarros

-adiós trió infernal- santana prácticamente los saco de su departamento

-y ustedes también váyanse- miro a Rachel y Kurt – shu-shu-

-santana espera no nos empujes –Rachel fulminaba con la mirada a su hermana

-oh y tu yo hermanita tenemos que hablar

-adiós rachie y Kurt cuídense- se despidió Brittany

-bien amor ahora ya estamos solas- santana se acerco a Brittany tomándola por la cintura

-no amor Shelby aun esta aquí- Brittany beso la mejilla de su novia y regreso a la sala donde una confundida Shelby estaba sentada

-oh rayos y se tenia que quedar la única apersona que no puedo echar mi madre –suspiro la morena

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

Quinn se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas ya eran mas de las 10 de la noche y aun no recibía ninguna noticia sobre Rachel. Se maldijo internamente al no haberle pedido e numero a la morena pero solo confiaban en que ella la contactaría de alguna forma.

Habían pasado unos minutos dese que se canso y se tiro en su cama a tratar de dormir cuando su teléfono anuncio la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

¨ ven a esta dirección a las 8.00 am se puntual x.x.x.x.x.x.x buenas noches Quinn ¨

La rubia suspiro aliviada mañana podría aclarar las cosas y ya no habría mas mentiras pero no estaba segura de que la morena aceptaría tener una relación con ella sabiendo la verdad, Quinn estaba segura que amaba a Rachel y haría cualquier cosa por estar cerca de ella no la dejaría escapar de nuevo.

Muy lejos de ahí cerca de Central Park Rachel sonríe al recibir la respuesta del mensaje.

¨creo que eh demostrado mi puntualidad anteriormente señorita Corcoran no se preocupe la veré ahí que tenga buenas noches y gracias por alegra mi noche ¨ de: Quinn

Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry - Faberry- Faberry - Faberry –

-bien Quinn respira – la rubia se encontraba frente a la puerta en el edificio donde la morena la había citado- tranquila son exactamente las 7.55

La puerta del lugar se abrió y Quinn se sorprendió al ver a la persona al otro lado

-pasa te está esperando-

-gracias….ah buenos días-

-buenos días – le dio una sonrisa sincera- yo ya me voy pero si le haces algo me encargare que toda mi furia caiga encima de ti me entendiste- se acerco hasta Quinn y le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-yo no le voy a hacer daño y no tiene que amenazarme señor-

-oh por dios no me digas señor-

-lo siento- Quinn bajo la cabeza apenada

-Kurt Hummel – se presento el divo

-oh si usted es el ex –esposo de mi tío – el divo se tenso al escuchar eso y Quinn cayo en cuenta de su error- lo siento yo no quería

-mejor me voy adiós- se despido de la rubia dejando dos besos en sus mejillas

El divo abandono el lugar y Quinn suspiro antes de por fin entrar al departamento.

El lugar era genial según Quinn tenia muchas decoraciones tres sillones en el centro y un televisor lo que llamo su atención fueron las habitaciones, habían tres pero no habían puertas cortinas cubrían el lugar de la puerta.

Quinn miro minuciosamente todo el lugar buscando a cierta diva pero no la encontró supuso que estaría en una de las habitaciones.

La rubia escucho ruidos en unos de las habitaciones y se dirigió automáticamente hacia ella, aparto la cortina y vio a Rachel de espalda mirando dentro de unas cajas.

-y bien veo que siempre eres puntual- hablo la diva revolviendo entre las cajas sin voltear a verla

-mi papá siempre me enseño a ser puntual señorita Corcoran

-que lastima que no te haya enseñado a decir la verdad- Rachel se giro enfrentándola

-mis padres me han educado bastante bien – dio un largo suspiro – pero a veces los hijos no seguimos el camino correcto

-siéntate ahí-le señalo una silla y la diva se sentó en la cama de la habitación- y bien quiero oír tus explicaciones- Quinn se sentó y enfrento a la diva

-rach yo- pero fue interrumpida por la diva

-lo siento pero para ti soy la señorita Corcoran –la rubia rodo los ojos

-ok señorita Corcoran le contare todo si –la diva asintió- cuando la vi por primera vez en la piscina no se usted tenia algo que me llamo mucho la atención demasiado- sonrió recordando el momento

-y disidiste seducirme no- se cruzo de brazos la morena

-yo recuerdo que la seducción era mutua- Rachel se sonrojo y carraspeo nerviosa

-continua si quien haya empezado no importa

-ok- Quinn sonrió- después del incidente con el tipo ese y cuando subimos a su habitación. Recuerda que pregunto mi edad

-te la pregunté dos veces y ambas me mentiste – le reprocho la diva dándole una mirada triste

-y que querías que te dijera ah si tengo 16 pero que no te importe vamos salgamos a divertirnos- Quinn hablaba con ironía

-Quinn tienes 16 sabes que lo que hice fue un delito – llevo sus manos a su cara ocultando las lagrimas

-yo quería decírtelo – Quinn no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo sufrir a la mujer que se coló en su corazón

-pero me lo ocultaste después tuviste mucho tiempo para explicarte –Rachel se levantó de la cama acercándose a Quinn – pasaron semanas antes de que tu y yo –la morena no podía seguir hablando ya que las lagrimas aparecieron

-Rachel perdóname tenia miedo- Quinn limpiaba las lagrimas de Rachel y acariciaba su rostro

-¿miedo de que? – pregunto Rachel

-que te alejaras de mi- Quinn se separo de Rachel y le dio la espalda sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse – te volviste alguien muy especial para mi, has sido la primer persona con quien me eh sentido tan feliz y no podía pensar en perderte, eres tan maravillosa

-Quinn no me sigas hablando así- susurro la diva- deja de confundirme tanto

-¿te hubieras alejado de mi?- Quinn se acerco hasta ella

-creo que no- susurro Rachel sentándose de nuevo en la cama

-en serio – Quinn sonó entusiasmada por esa idea- Rachel ¿ya puedo llamarte Rachel?

-no aun no – la diva tiro de Quinn haciendo que callera encima de ella en la cama- te extrañe Quinn –Rachel se aferro al cuerpo de Quinn abrazándola muy fuerte

-y yo a usted señorita Corcoran- Quinn sonrió sintiendo el aroma de Rachel

Rachel y Quinn permanecieron abrazadas por mucho tiempo, recordándose y sintiendo sus cuerpos acoplarse tan perfectamente.

Quinn sabía que aun le debía más explicaciones a Rachel pero estar así con ella era un gran avance, sonrió por que tenía a la mujer que quería entre sus brazos. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sintió el cuerpo de Rachel junto al de ella que simplemente disfrutaba del momento olvidándose de todo y todos.

-Quinn bésame- susurro Rachel – bésame – Quinn abrió los ojos en serio escucho bien su Rachel estaba pidiéndole que la besara

-señorita Corcoran ¿esta segura?- Quinn se coloco en cima de la moren acariciando sus rostro

-hemos hecho cosas peores así que no importa –sonrió la diva- ya tengo ganado mi lugar en la cárcel así que me besas o te beso Fabray

Quinn se acerco hasta los labios de Rachel atrapándolas con los suyos, las dos sintieron miles de sensaciones en ese beso que compartían, la morena llevo sus manos al cabellos de la rubia haciendo presión para sentir mas.

La lengua de Rachel se coló en la boca de la rubia haciéndola gemir de placer al contacto, las manos de Quinn acarician la cintura de la diva.

Siguieron compartiendo besos por largos minutos recordando las maravillas de cada una, las manos de Rachel ahora acariciaban la espalda de Quinn lentamente.

-te quiero tanto – susurra Quinn entre besos

La sonrisa de Rachel no puede ser más grande al escuchar esas palabras

-y yo te quiero mi Quinn – se miran a los ojos para volver a fundirse en un beso con mucho amor

-señorita Corcoran recuerda que usted me debe una cita- Quinn juega una carta muy importante la promesa del aeropuerto acerca de la cita

-Quinn antes tenemos que hablar – Rachel la mira con ternura acariciando su mejilla

-entonces ¿tu quieres intentarlo conmigo?-pregunto con cierto temor Quinn

-Quinn –la morena suspira levantándose d el acama y enfrentándose a la mirada de la rubia- me muero por intentarlo contigo –Quinn sonrió ampliamente –pero

-tenemos muchas cosas en contra- termino de hablar Quinn

-yo te quiero tanto Quinn y no puedo creer todo lo que esta pasando, soñaba con poder encontrarte de nuevo verte me ah hecho tan feliz pero me ah dado un sentimiento de angustia no se que hacer- la moren abajo su mirada

-yo quiero estar contigo- Rachel mira a Quinn- no me importa si tengo que esperar hasta los 18 yo quiero tenerte en mi vida para siempre –Quinn tomo las manos de Rachel

-¿estas segura?-le pregunto Rachel sonriendo con timidez por lo dicho por la rubia- quiero decir tu tienes un futuro por delante Quinn, no estas segura si conocerás a alguien mas

-ni hablar no podría fijarme en nadie mas, la persona que quiero lo tengo aquí – beso tiernamente los labios de Rachel- mi corazón y todo de mi te pertenece eso puedo asegurártelo

-Quinn- susurro Rachel

-sabes yo tengo miedo que tu encuentres a alguien mejor que yo, que no te de tantos problemas-fue interrumpida por los labios de Rachel

- tu eres perfecta para mi – junto sus frente con la de Quinn – hagamos esto posible Quinn

-me encargare de que sea posible señorita Corcoran

-tenemos que prepararnos para enfrentar muchas cosas Quinn

-lo se y la respetare si – se separo de la moren a- esperare hasta tener 18 par invitarla a salir- Rachel se mordió el labio inferior y negó con la cabeza

-no Quinn – dio un gran suspiro- yo quiero salir contigo ya

-pero creí que no lo consideraba correcto- Quinn estaba confundida

-y no lo es- dijo muy seriamente la morena- pero nosotras ya pasamos muchos limites ahora y créeme que no puedo resistirme a tenerte cerca y no sentirte mía- Rachel se arrojo sobre Quinn quedando encima de ella

-señorita Corcoran creo que quiere violarme- Quinn sonrió mirando la cara tímida Rachel

-no Quinn yo no quiero violarte lo deseo- susurro Rachel acercándose hasta los labios de la rubia y devorándolos con pasión

La morena besaba sin pudor el cuello, mandíbula y labios de Quinn, quien gemía por las caricias de Rachel. La rubia no se quedo atrás y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la diva bajando y subiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos apretándolas y pasando sus manos por el trasero de la diva.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos que no podían controlarse ni escucharon como la puerta del apartamento se abrió y una persona entro al lugar.

- OH POR DIOS –

Un grito separo a Rachel y Quinn quienes solo vieron a la persona enfrente de ella que las miraba tímidamente.

Continuara…..

**GLEE NO ME PERTENECE, SOLO OCUPO LOS NOMBRES PARA REALIZAR UNA HISTORIA QUE ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA **


End file.
